The Uninvited Guest
by Carlisle Cares
Summary: This is a Halloween story involving the Cullen Family of Twilight about strange things happening throughout and around their home. Things are disappearing and reappearing and unexplained laughter and sounds are being heard by all in the house. No one in the house is admitting to being the one causing the mischief. Who could it be? Warning: Will mention disciplinary action.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a short Halloween story at the Cullen house involving the Twilight characters Stephenie Meyer so graciously gave us. Don't worry, I won't hurt them, I'm just playing with them a little and giving them the opportunity to show us how they would handle a situation like this, since they are not the cause for a change. So, just to make sure it is clear, I do not own anything of Twilight except this situation that has presented itself to them. Hope you enjoy it. There will be light disciplinary action and mention of spanking. If this is not your thing, please move on to another wonderful story on this site. **_

**Chapter 1 – Who Did That**

_**Esme:**_

It's such a beautiful day today and I had to come out to work in my garden. Carlisle is at the hospital, Leah is at nursing school, Jake and Seth started another year of school and my vampire children are all over at Edward and Bella's cottage. I have some blissful time alone since they are all occupied and I can get down to the task of changing my summer garden into an autumn one. I have cleared some of the spent flowers and foliage and have some new fall flowers to plant. It is the first week of September and it is a glorious sunny day. I have just raked a bunch of stems and plants into a pile to put in the wheelbarrow. As I bent down to gather them on the rake, my cell phone rang. It is my delicious husband.

"Hello my love, how is your day going," I asked him.

"Busy as usual my lovely wife. I just got a few minutes of quiet time so I decided to call and see how things are going on the home front," Carlisle said.

"Quiet," I said into the phone.

"Uh oh, why is it so quiet," he asked.

"Don't worry, my love, nothing is wrong. Our vampire children are at the cottage and our wolf children are at school, and I am working in my garden. I just got a pile of old flowers cleared out and was about to…" I stopped in mid sentence.

"About to what," Carlisle asked.

"That's strange. The pile I was about to pick up and put in the wheelbarrow is already in there. How did that happen," I mentioned to my husband.

"Are you sure you didn't already put the pile in the wheelbarrow and just forgot about it since your favorite doctor called," Carlisle teased.

"No, I didn't touch it. Who did that?" I asked him.

"Probably the kids playing a joke on you. You know how they love pranks," Carlisle reminded me.

"Yes, but I would have caught their scent or felt their presence," I mused.

"No worries, darling. Now you don't have to pick it up," Carlisle laughed. "Maybe I better do a thorough examination on you when I get home."

"How thorough and on who," I teased.

"You of course, my love. It will have to be very thorough since you seem to be having a little bit of mental lapses," my husband goaded me.

"I'll show you a mental lapse, darling," I threw back at him.

"Now I can't wait to get home. Have fun with your garden," Carlisle said and hung up.

I know I didn't touch that pile of debris and none of the children did either. That's strange…

_**Later that afternoon:**_

My wolf children were home and I was busily fixing dinner and Edward was playing a beautiful tune on the piano and Bella was next to him listening. The two of them were kissing and Jake was teasing them.

"Get a room you too smoochers, there are young wolves here who will be traumatized for life at that scene," Jake teased them.

"Mind your own business, Jake," Bella said.

"You're hurting my eyes and ears so it is my business, Romeo and Juliet," Jake said passing to use the bathroom.

"You're such a jealous hound," Rosalie threw at him.

"Bite me, Rose hip," Jake snarled as he closed the bathroom door.

"I don't want to die," Rose called to him.

"Come on, my love, play that song again for me," Bella said to Edward.

"Of course, hey, where did the sheet music go? Jake, that's not funny, give it back," Edward called to Jake.

"Hey, I'm busy in here, what do you want?" Jake called out from the bathroom hearing his name.

"Give me my music back," Edward yelled to him.

"I don't have your music," Jake said drying his hands and walking out into the living room.

"You do too. Now hand it over before I hurt you," Edward warned him.

"First of all, you can't hurt me, I'm too fast, secondly, what would I do with your crummy music," Jake asked.

"You're the one who walked by, now give it to him," Bella said angrily.

"I don't have it," Jake said standing right beside them. "Hey, what are you trying to pull, it's right there," Jake said pointing to the music now sitting on the piano music holder.

"How'd you do that, wise guy?" Edward asked.

"I didn't do anything," Jake said. "I was standing right here, did you see me put the music back? Boy, you two are getting senile," Jake said walking back.

"Well, don't do it again," Edward said turning back to his second love, music.

"What happened," I asked walking in to see what the commotion was.

"I don't know. Edward and Bella accused me of taking his music when I went to the bathroom," Jake said.

"Did you?" I asked.

"No Mom, it was right there, I didn't take it," Jake explained.

"How did that happen?" I asked now becoming very curious.

"Search me! I was standing there talking to them and it was there all the time," Jake added.

"How could it disappear and then reappear. That's strange," I thought out loud.

I will have to talk this over with Carlisle. This is very similar to what happened to me earlier. It has to be one of the children playing pranks again. They better stop because it is not funny. I made stew for supper tonight and I got the bowls out and Leah set the table for me. I went to grab the ladle I had lying out to dish the stew out and reached for it and all I felt was countertop. I turned to look and the ladle was not there. I looked at the stove, no ladle. I thought I probably put it in the sink, but it was not there either. Turning to look at the island, Seth was sitting there grinning.

"All right Seth, where's my ladle?" I asked him growing tired of this little game. Usually this was not something Seth would do on his own. He has to have either Jacob or Emmett involved also.

"What ladle?" Seth asked.

"The one I had laying here," I replied.

"Sorry Mom, I never saw it. I just sat down here," Seth answered. At that moment, Carlisle walked through the kitchen garage door.

"Carlisle, talk to your son," I said with an edge to my voice.

"What about?" My adorable husband asked.

"Seth and Jake and probably Emmett, are playing pranks and taking things and hiding them," I informed him.

"No I'm not! Dad, I didn't take that ladle, I just got here," Seth implored to his father so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Seth, don't lie to me, did you take that ladle?" Carlisle asked him.

"No Dad, I didn't," Seth said raising his voice a little. Jake then entered the room.

"What's the fuss about? Did Sethy get in trouble," Jake teased him.

"Don't laugh, Jacob, you're just as bad. You took Edward's sheet music," I said to him. "I know the two of you moved my pile of dead garden material earlier," I said as I called them out on it.

"Mom, we weren't by your garden," Seth answered.

"I'm sure Emmett put you up to this or Jacob," I chided him.

"Hey, what are you accusing me of?" Emmett came in asking.

"Did you three play pranks on your mother and Edward by taking her ladle and moving her pile of debris from the garden, or Edward's sheet music? Don't lie, tell me the truth," Carlisle ordered them.

"NO Dad! We didn't touch those things," they all spoke together.

"Esme, their eyes do not indicate they are fibbing," Carlisle said to me.

"Well somebody did and you three are the first suspects," I said sternly to them.

"Stop it, right now, or you will all answer to me," Carlisle admonished them.

All they did was grumble but they kept quiet so as not to bring any more warnings from either my husband or me. Jake, Leah and Seth ate their dinner in silence. Each seemed afraid to speak except for Leah, but even she didn't talk much. Soon dinner was over and Leah helped me clean the kitchen up. She put the dishtowel down to put dishes away, and when she turned to pick it up, it had vanished also. Jake and Seth were nowhere in sight. We just looked at one another. Something strange is happening here and my two wolf boys are not to blame. I will have to apologize to them for accusing them of doing something they did not.

_**Carlisle:**_

After the fiasco downstairs, I decided to come to my study and work on my papers for the hospital. I sat down at my desk and turned in my chair without looking, reaching and feeling for my briefcase. I always bring it upstairs when I come home and change clothes. Turning around, I noticed my briefcase was not there.

Hmmm, I know I brought that briefcase up here. Looking over to the couch, I saw my briefcase sitting on the couch seat with all the contents splayed out all over the seat. I walked over and examined it. I then became very angry knowing one of my children was playing jokes on us and this has Emmett or Jacob written all over it. I decided enough was enough and I walked to the study door and called them.

"Emmett! Jacob! Get in my study right now," I called to them. I could hear them coming and wondering aloud what the problem was.

"What's up Pops," Emmett asked.

"Yeah, what's got your tie in the blender," Jake asked.

"Don't play the innocent act with me. Which one of you messed with my briefcase and spread it all over the couch? I'm about to tan your hides if you two don't stop all these theatrics," I warned and asked them.

"I didn't touch your briefcase Pops! I know better than that," Emmett said. I could tell he was being honest.

"I didn't even notice you had a briefcase, Dad. I'd never mess with your things," Jake answered.

"Well who did it then? Did you put Seth up to this?" I asked them eyeing each of them.

"NO! No way!" Both answered.

"Something is going on here and I've had enough. Come on, we are going downstairs," I said herding them down the stairs.

Reaching the living room I called everyone in and made my announcement.

"Okay, all day today things have been disappearing and reappearing. Whichever of you is doing this, I want it stopped now. It would be in your best interest if you followed my instructions. Anymore of these shenanigans, and I will deal with whoever the culprit is and it won't be fun," I said sternly to them.

"Dad, I don't think it is any of us," Alice said.

"What do you mean, Alice?" I asked her.

At that moment we all heard a giggle coming from behind where I was standing. We all turned in the direction of the giggle but saw nothing.

"What was that?" Leah asked looking intently past me.

"More importantly, _who_ was that?" Edward asked…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review! **_


	2. Chapter 2 -- Cap It

**Chapter 2 – Cap It**

**Carlisle:**

It's been a few days since all the items were disappearing and reappearing and it hasn't happened since. We haven't heard the giggling since the other day. Things have settled down and life has gotten back to normal, at least as normal as it can be in a house with 6 Vampire and 3 Wolf teenagers. It was Saturday and we were all spread out throughout the house. Things were quiet until Jazz came down angrily looking for Emmett and Jacob. This doesn't sound good.

"All right, Emmett and Jacob, very funny," Jazz said with an edge in his voice.

"What's funny?" Emmett asked looking up from his game he and Jake were playing with Seth watching.

"What you did to my guitar," Jazz said.

"Is it broke, I hope?" Jake asked.

"No, you're lucky it isn't. Now get it down," Jazz demanded.

"Get it down from where?" Jake asked.

"You know perfectly well where it is. You and Emmett are up to your old tricks again nagging me about my guitar playing and singing," Jazz complained.

"Did you ever replace the missing string on it?" Jake asked.

"No, not yet, but what's the big idea? Go get it," Jazz demanded again.

"What are you upset about Jazz," I asked.

"Papa, those two nitwits hung my guitar out the window from the tree branch," Jasper griped.

"Emmett and Jacob!" I said sternly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Whoever did that should get a reward," Emmett laughed.

"Well, come here and I'll give it to ya, ya big buffoon," Jasper challenged Emmett.

"Hey, I didn't touch your guitar, if you can call it that with the way you murder songs on it," Emmy teased.

"How did it get up in the there then?" Jazz asked.

"Who cares, the important thing is it's out of reach," Jake laughed. "Honestly, I didn't touch it either."

"Who put his guitar in the tree? I want an answer now," I demanded.

"Pops, I didn't touch it, although it's pretty funny," Emmett admitted.

"I didn't do it either. I try to forget he has it," Jake said.

"Hey, this is like the other day with the sheet music and Momma's things," Emmett said.

"Something fishy is going on here," Jake said.

"If I find out you two are responsible for this, you are going to be sorry," I warned my two sons.

"Here Jazzy, I got it down for you, baby," Alice said coming down the stairs with his guitar. "Daddy, I think they need to listen to Jazzy new song," Alice suggested.

"Uh, what's that Leah, here I come," Jake said making a run for the door with Seth right behind him.

"This is all that stupid mutt's fault, I told him to destroy that guitar while he had the chance," Rosalie said running after them with Emmett right behind.

"Uh, son, how about you play that in your room. I'm trying to read this article, here," I suggested to him.

"Sure thing Papa, come on my love," Jazz said to Alice.

He walked up the steps strumming the guitar with the missing string. I grimaced at the sound it was squeaking out thankful he was going back upstairs. I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

_**Later in the Kitchen:**_

Esme was in the kitchen making dinner for our wolf children and Leah, Bella and Rosalie were helping. Esme was standing at the sink when she felt me come up behind her and stroke her hair.

"Carlisle, you're so sweet…" she said spinning around but stopping at seeing no one behind her.

"What's wrong Mom?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle!" Esme called to me. I was still in the living room and I made my way to the kitchen.

"Did you call me Darling?" I asked.

"Did you just come in here and touch me?" Esme asked.

"No, I was in the living room," I replied puzzled.

"Mom, what happened?" Leah asked.

"Carlisle, someone just touched my hair. I felt someone touch my hair and then pull their hand down the strand of hair that they had in their hand. Someone or something is in this house," Esme announced.

"Now Esme, are you sure it wasn't the wind or your imagination," I suggested.

"No! I know what I felt and someone touched my hair. I thought it was you," Esme insisted.

"This is getting spooky," Rosalie said looking around the room.

"Was it gentle or was it being pulled?" I asked.

"No, very gentle and loving, like if you would have done it," Esme answered. We all just looked at one another not knowing what to say.

A couple of days later…

We were all sitting in the living room looking for a movie to watch and Seth and Jake were in the downstairs study doing their homework. After a bit, Seth came out having finished his homework. Jake also came out to the kitchen to get a snack and went back into the study.

"Hey Jake, are you about finished with your homework? We want to watch the movie," Edward called to him.

"Yeah, I just have a few questions in English to do and then I will be done," Jake said before going back into the study. He then came right back out.

"Okay! Okay! You know I hate school, and if there is anything I hate more than school, it's homework. So which one of you mooks took my math homework I just finished," Jake asked agitated.

"We didn't take your math homework. What would we want with it you fleabag," Rosalie spat at him.

"Well it was there when I came out here and now it's gone. Where is it? Did you look at it and it went up in flames, Rose fire?" Jake said sarcastically to Rosalie.

"Jacob, no one went in there and hid your homework," Esme told him.

"It's gone. It just didn't get up and…" Jake was saying and then stopped. "Hey, how'd it get over there," Jake said.

"Where is it?" Bella asked.

"It's over there on those graduation caps Mom has on the wall," Jake said. "Okay, this isn't funny. Whoever is doing that, give me my homework," Jake demanded talking to the air.

At that, Jake's homework sailed across the room at him. It was followed by each row of graduation caps coming off the frame and flying at him. He ducked and grabbed a pillow to stop the caps from hitting him.

"Whoa! What the…" Jake shouted as he was trying to keep from being pelted by the graduation caps.

"Jacob, stop that!" Esme called at him.

Jake dropped the pillow and threw his hands up, but then quickly picked the pillow back up as the caps kept launching themselves at him.

"I'm not doing it Mom," Jake shouted.

"STOP IT!" I shouted out loud. Immediately, the caps stopped coming off with over half of them lying all around Jacob.

"What the heck was that," Emmett said moving closer to Esme. "Mom, d-don't b-be s-scared, I-I'll p-protect y-you, s-stop s-shaking," Emmett said to her.

"I'm not shaking Emmy, you are," Esme said grabbing her big Bear and holding him close. "Momma's got you, Emmy Bear!"

"Mommy," Emmett said burying his head in her neck.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, what a chicken," Edward laughed.

At that, another cap flew off the wall and hit Edward. "Hey!" Edward yelled.

"What happened?" Jake said. "How did those caps come off that wall," Jake asked.

"I'm not sure son," I replied stunned as were the rest of us.

"Who threw those?" Jake called out. He was answered with giggling again. We all heard it.

"W-whooo laughed," Emmett asked aloud. More giggling.

"Man, what a mess," Jake said looking the caps strewn all about.

"Somebody better clean this up," Esme said.

"I didn't do it, Mom," Jake stated.

"Yeah, you better 'cap' it! Ha ha ha ha ha, get it? Cap it!" Emmett said so proud of his little pun.

Unbeknownst to Emmett, Jasper had quietly picked up one of the graduation caps, and silently crept up behind Emmett and gently put one of the tips in his ear.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emmett shrieked loudly, jumping about 3 feet in the air as he gently shoved Esme to the side.

"Help! Something bit my ear!" Emmett screamed brushing at his ear. "Pops! Is there venom flowing out?" Emmett said running up to me showing me his ear.

Jasper, Edward, Jake and Seth all fell on the floor laughing. The others were laughing also at Emmett's reaction.

"Yo! Em! It was just a graduation cap," Jasper said laughing even more at his brother.

"Not funny Jazz! You'll never find that racket maker you call a guitar now!" Emmett threatened.

"All right, that's enough," I said before things got out of hand.

"What a scaredy cat!" Edward said.

"So you did take my guitar!" Jazz questioned Emmett.

"No I didn't. I'm just warning you, payback's a bitch!" Emmett announced.

"Emmett! That language is uncalled for and inappropriate," I chided him.

"Sorry, Pops, but he had it coming," Emmett said motioning to Jasper.

"Hey, look!" Jake said to everyone.

"What?" Bella asked.

"They caps are back in the frame on the wall," Jake announced to our astonishment.

All the caps were back in place as if the entire incident never happened. We were all staring at them with our mouths open in shock. It was unreal. We were all so intent with Emmett's outburst that we didn't notice the caps were back on the wall.

"How did those get back there," Alice asked.

"I have no idea," I replied.

"Uh, Dad," Seth said staring ahead.

"Oh my goodness," Leah gasped.

"Jake, are you seeing this," Seth asked Jake.

"Holy…what the…"Jake uttered.

"What? What is it? What are you seeing?" Rosalie asked wondering like the rest of us.

"Dad…I think I know what's going on…" Seth replied.

"What is it, Seth? What do you three see?" I asked.

"Oohh!" Leah gasped and shuddered…"Aww, oh my…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review! **_


	3. Chapter 3 -- Contact

**Chapter 3 - Contact**

**Carlisle:**

My wolf children have seen something. They seem to be the only ones to see this phenomenon. The rest of all looked at the same spot Leah, Seth and Jake were looking at, but we didn't see anything. Whatever it is they are seeing, it captured their attention. They were stunned and stood still as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"What is it Leah? What do the three of you see?" I asked with bated curiosity.

"It's…it's fading…he saw us and he acted as if he couldn't believe we could see him," Leah stated.

"Who? Who is it?" Esme asked.

"He's gone now. That was weird," Jake said, "Am I dreaming," Jake asked as he pinched himself to see if he was awake. "Ouch!"

"That was cool," Seth added.

"What was cool?" I asked again with a little more firmness.

"You saw it, didn't you Leah and Seth," Jake asked.

"Saw what?" Edward asked ready to go up and shake his wolf siblings.

"Who is he?" Jake asked.

"He looked about 7 or 8 years old," Leah said.

"For the last time, WHAT DID YOU SEE?" I shouted to my wolf children.

"Dad, didn't you guys see him?" Jake asked.

"If we did, would we be asking you what you saw," Rosalie said sarcastically to him.

"Ha ha, guess not," Jake laughed.

"He looked like he was dressed from another time, like in the 1800's," Seth stated.

"LEAH…JACOB…SETH! What did the three of you see? I want to know this minute," I ordered them.

"Just hold your 16th Century horses, Dad," Jake said. "Whoa Big C, calm down!"

"Jacob, so help me…" I said angrily.

"You're just dying to know, aren't you," Jake taunted.

"That's it," I said walking toward him.

"Okay, okay, it was a ghost," Jake said as I stopped approaching him.

"A ghost? A real ghost?" Emmett nervously asked.

"Yes, a real ghost. It was a little boy around 7 or 8 years old and he was dressed like back in the 18th Century," Leah added.

"He was watching us and grinning until he notice we were looking at him and could see him, then he faded away," Seth explained.

"He was watching us?" Emmett said startled.

"It took you this long to tell us this," Jasper said. "What's the matter with you three?"

"Hey Pops, you have to do something. I-I want nothing to do w-with a gh-ghost," Emmett said wide-eyed.

"What's he supposed to do lamebrain," Jake asked.

"_He he he he he he he he!"_

"What was that?" Emmett asked running over and standing behind his Momma.

"I think it was the ghost again," I said.

"_He he he he he he he he!"_

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! A ghost! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Emmett shrieked in a hi-pitched scream. "Where is it? Where is it?" Emmett shouted. He ran over to me and was trying to climb up me. "Pops! Hold me! I'm scared," Emmett pleaded trying to force himself in my arms.

"Get down, Emmett! What's the matter with you?" I asked peeling him off of me.

"No, no Dad, I-I'm scared!" Emmett said trying to climb me again.

"What a scaredy cat! A huge vampire like you and you're afraid of a ghost of little boy! Some vampire you are," Jake teased as he and the others laughed at Emmett's fearful antics.

"Will you get off, Emmett! Calm down, he won't hurt you," I said to him. He finally let go of me and settled down.

"How come the wolves could see him and we couldn't," Rosalie asked.

"The only thing I can come up with is because they are able to transform into wolves. Animals are able to see things we cannot and they are more attuned to the spirit world. I've read and heard this. Children are more likely to see spirits or ghosts if you will, while adults cannot," I surmised.

"Why couldn't I hear his thoughts?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, it could be that spirits or ghosts are on a different frequency or dimension than us," I suggested.

"I had no vision of this happening at all, even the other incidents," Alice said. "That's partly because of the wolves, my visions are not clear or I don't have them at all."

"What about you Jasper, could you feel or project moods or emotions on him?" I asked.

"No Papa, I didn't sense or feel anything from him," Jazzy said.

"It could be because we are different," Bella added. "I've always been fascinated with ghosts and sightings or visions. Although with our heightened sense, we should be able to either sense or see him."

"Well then you would think we would be able to see him more so than the wolves since we are more in his world than the human world," Jasper stated.

"Bella, do you have any other information about ghosts?" I asked her.

"Just that when they are still around, they either have unfinished business to take care of, or they need to tell someone something, sometimes they are lost or separated from their family, possibly they are waiting for someone, could be they don't know to move on and go into the Light or they are afraid of it, but most commonly, they don't realize they are dead," Bella said.

"How can a ghost not know it's dead," Emmett asked.

"That's usually the reason they hang around, they don't know they're dead. He could have had a sudden tragic death or died of a disease or accident and he doesn't realize he is dead," Bella added.

"I'll fix that," Emmett said. "Hey kid, you're dead! Go home or go to the Light!"

"Emmett, that was not nice," Esme scolded him. "You apologize to him."

"No, he needs to leave. I don't want a ghost, I don't like ghosts!" Emmett said firmly. "Beat it, kid!"

"Emmett Cullen!" Esme scolded yet again.

At that moment, a brass vase Esme had sitting on a shelf flew off and hit Emmett in the back of the head followed by more laughing.

"OWWW! Hey! Stop that you little brat," Emmett shouted rubbing his head. Another time, a metal bowl came flying across the room right toward Emmett but he saw it and grabbed it before it struck him. "Missed me! YAN! YAA!" Emmett taunted and stuck his tongue out. A magazine flew up from the coffee table and struck him across the mouth. "HEY!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! The kid's got Emmett all figured out. He even smacked him with a magazine," Jake laughed.

"Enough! Stop throwing things at Emmett. Emmett, you stop teasing him! Now do as your mother said and apologize," I ordered Emmett.

"Pops, he started it!" Emmett protested.

"You were rude and told him to get out. Now you apologize," I said again. Emmett growled about it again and I took a step forward. He then did as I told him.

"Okay, okay Pops! Little ghost boy, I'm sorry I told you to scram!" Emmett said. "I feel stupid talking to the air."

"You should feel stupid every time you talk," Jake teased him again.

"Wolf bro, you're aching for it," Emmett warned him.

"Enough all of you. We need to find out who this little ghost boy is. This afternoon, Bella and Edward and whoever else wants to go, check out the obituaries in the library from years back and maybe inquire if there was a small boy who died around the age of 7 or 8 years old. You could ask a historian or the historical society of Forks," I suggested.

"Oh cool Dad, I'd love to do that," Bella replied.

"I'll help," Rosalie said. Alice, Leah and Esme also offered. Edward would go to the historical society with Jazz.

"Jake, see if Billy ever heard of a little boy dying in the 1800's. It may be been mentioned in the tribal councils or something," I said to him.

"Sure Dad, I'll ask around and then I'll see what Dad knows," Jake added.

_**Later in the Afternoon:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

I was in my study and the others were all off trying to dig up information on our little uninvited guest. Any information we could garner would help and we would try to communicate with him and see why he is still here. I was sitting at my desk and was going over papers from the hospital. As I was engrossed in patient test results and reports, I felt a distinct presence in the room. I looked up as if to see someone standing next to me that's how intense the feeling I had that someone was here. I sat back in my chair and tried to see if I could see anything but nothing materialized. I then decided to talk to my little visitor.

"Hello! I'm Carlisle, can you talk to me and tell me your name?" I asked.

Nothing happened but I felt the presence even stronger now.

"Can you make a noise and let me know you are here? Knock twice if you can to let me know you understand me," I instructed the presence.

I waited a bit but then I heard two distinct knocks on my desk. I decided to continue my little conversation.

"How old are you? If you are 7, knock once. If you are 8, knock twice," I called to the air.

Immediately I hear one rap on the desk. "So you are 7 years old. Can you tell me your name?" I asked. "What letter does your name begin with? I'll go down the list of letters in the alphabet and you knock once when I say the letter your name begins with."

I then began reciting the letters in the alphabet. When I reached the letter 'L', I heard the rap.

"So your name begins with an 'L'. What is the second letter? We will do the same thing again," I said.

We went through the alphabet and he spelled out the name, "Lucas".

"Hello Lucas! Welcome to our home. What brings you here? Are you looking for someone?" I asked.

Unfortunately, after finding out his name, I no longer felt his presence. Just like children, he probably grew tired of the game and went to find something else to do. I sincerely hope my children come home with information so that we could possibly help this poor little soul find the peace he deserves.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 -- Seeing is Believing

**Chapter 4 – Seeing is Believing**

**Carlisle:**

After my little encounter with our invisible friendly ghost, I was still in my study working on my patient's papers when I heard my family come in. Edward called up to me and asked me to come down so they could share what they had found out. I eagerly made my way downstairs to the living room where my family awaited me. They seemed anxious to fill me in.

"Dad, we went to the library and looked up old newspaper articles from back in the 1800's," Edward said.

"We think we may know who the little boy is," Bella added.

"Really? What did you find out," I asked.

"Well, we found an article and an obituary on a little boy from 1878. He lived in the area with his parents and he died at a young age. The article does not say what he died of or how he died, but we have a name," Bella stated.

"Is his name Lucas?" I asked. My children all stared at me in wonderment.

"How'd you know that, Dad?" Rosalie asked.

"He told me," I explained.

"Who told you?" Esme asked.

"Lucas, our little ghost boy," I said to their astonishment.

"Did you see him?" Jake asked.

"No, but I felt him. I asked him to knock when I got to the letter in the alphabet that his name started with and he did. We continued that until it spelled out his name. I found out he is 7 years old," I informed them.

"Wow, guess we didn't need to go to the library. Dad found out more than us," Bella said a little disheartened.

"No, no, what else did you find out?" I asked them.

"Well, like we said, a little boy died around the age of 7 somewhere around here. His name was Lucas Stanton. We couldn't pinpoint where but it said he lived around the outskirts of the town of Forks. We were thinking it maybe somewhere around our property," Edward said.

"You know, they are digging up along the highway putting in new drains, maybe they could have disturbed his grave and that is what made him active again. Sometimes if the grave is tampered with accidentally, it triggers unrest," Bella added.

"Bella, you know a great deal about this. Do you think we can see him if he can materialize?" I asked.

"Supposedly they take the energy they can find in a room and that helps them to materialize. That's why it will feel cold when a spirit or ghost is around because they are taking the heat and energy out of the room so they can either speak, appear or move things," Bella offered.

"Maybe he can take more energy from Jake, Leah and Seth since they are shape shifters. They have a higher body temperature than humans and they therefore produce more energy. We will have to see when he comes around again, if he is able to use their energy to appear to us, then maybe we can communicate with him better. We maybe able to hear or see him," I suggested.

"Will that hurt Jake, Leah or Seth if he takes their energy," Esme asked concerned.

"It will probably make them tired or feel like they have no energy but it shouldn't last," I answered.

"Heck, I'd offer my energy," Seth offered.

"Hey now, I'm not too keen on seeing a ghost," Emmett said getting nervous.

"What a chicken," Jake teased. "He's just a little kid."

"Hey wolf bro, he's a ghost and ghosts freak me out," Emmett said looking around the room.

"Then you better prepare yourself because he's standing right behind you," Jake said pointing to behind Emmett.

"AAAAHHHH! Where? Where? Pops…," Emmett yelped turning to look behind him and running over to me.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," Jake and Seth laughed. Jake was laying on the couch laughing as hard as he could.

"Hey, you tricked me. Not funny wolfies," Emmett said giving them a hard stare.

"Stop it, let's get back to Lucas," I said to my joksters.

"What could have happened to him?" Leah asked.

"Could have been anything. Sickness, an accident, back then medical attention was far and few in between and then if they lived out of the town, who knows," I said.

"We also found that his mother, Lucinda Stanton died about 2 years later. His father's name was Caleb. Not much was said about her death, just that she died," Rosalie said.

"I think I will check the death records at the hospital and see what I can find. Maybe I could check the coroner's office," I wondered.

"What about you Jake. Did your father remember hearing anything about a small boy's death back then," Esme asked.

"No, on the Rez back then we didn't mingle with the townsfolk too much," Jake added.

"Hey, Jake! Look, it's Lucas over there. He must have heard us talking about him," Seth said pointing to the corner of the room.

"Lucas, can you draw energy from my three children, Leah, Seth or Jake and make yourself materialize so we can see you," I said to the corner.

"Hey Dad, he shook his head 'yes'," Leah said.

"Go ahead Lucas, take my energy," Jake offered.

Jake, Leah and Seth were watching the corner, as Lucas must have been drawing energy from Jacob or whomever he could in order to make himself visible to us. They were letting us know what was happening and the suspense and anticipation was growing.

"Wow, he's becoming more solid. Can you guys see him yet," Leah asked.

"I'm not looking," Emmett called out. He had his face pressed into my back.

"Emmett, for crying out loud, step out and meet Lucas," I said shoving him to stand next to me.

"No Pops, I-I'm…it's…spooky," Emmett said now covering his face with his hands.

"Emmett," I said to him.

"Now can you see him, he's almost solid now," Jake asked of us.

"I can see him," Bella said.

At that moment all of us could see him except for Emmett who was still cowering. I nudged him and he peeked through his fingers and at once brought them down as we all gazed upon Lucas Stanton for the first time. It was unreal to say the least.

"Hey, it's a kid," Emmett pointed out.

"Gee, I'm glad you're here Emmett," Jake jabbed at him. "What'd you expect a ghost boy to look like?"

"Well, Emmett was attacked by a bear, you know," Jasper said to Jake as he slapped Emmett on the shoulder.

"What happened? Did you think it was a guy in a fur coat?" Jake laughed.

"No, it charged and it attacked me. My Rosie saved me," Emmett said kissing her on the cheek.

"He doesn't even realize when he's being insulted," Jake said shaking his head.

"He he he he he he he! Emmett's funny," Lucas laughed.

All of us looked at the little visitor in awe. We heard him for the first time. We were staring at him and he noticed and took a few steps back.

"Don't be afraid," I said to him. "It's just my children goofing off and teasing with one another."

"I like your family," Lucas said.

"Where's your mom and dad," I asked him.

"I can't find my mom," Lucas said.

"Why don't you go to the Light, Sweetheart," Esme asked him.

"I'm afraid to. He might be there," Lucas said.

"Who might be there?" Rosalie asked.

"Him. I'm afraid of him," Lucas replied.

"No one can hurt you in the light, your mother is probably waiting for you there," Esme again said.

"You remind me of my momma," Lucas said to her. Esme's heart melted.

"Oh Sweetheart," Esme said walking up to him and holding her arms out to him. He immediately flew into them.

"Carlisle! I can feel him," Esme said with astonishment. "He's solid, really solid."

"Must be the energy he is drawing. Are you okay, Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah Dad, I don't feel any drain on me," Jake replied.

Esme pulled him back and looked lovingly at him. She brushed his hair aside and he gazed happily up at her. She then looked closer and her face fell. Esme gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. Lucas noticed and took a step back. We then all saw what had disturbed her. Lucas' face was covered in bruises and cuts. He put his hands up to his face and backed away and faded from our sight. We all stood there looking at the spot he was just standing in and now had vanished. We could sense he had left us.

"Did you see that? He was bruised all over. What happened to him," Leah asked.

"Could have been an accident," I surmised. "Bella why don't some of you go to the local historian and see if they could shed some light on this. I will check with the coroner's office. You can ask Charlie if he ever heard of a small boy dying back then. Maybe there was talk from the police officers at the time he might have heard about," I suggested.

"Sure Dad, come on Edward. Let's go now," Bella said.

Rosalie, Alice and Leah went with them. I was going to the coroner's office to see what I could dig up. I was also going to stop by the medical records of the hospital. Hopefully we can find out some details and maybe answer some of our questions.

Later while we were gone searching for more information, Esme was in the kitchen getting supper ready for our wolf children. She was busily making the meal and was thinking of Lucas. As she was working a warm feeling came over her and she stopped and almost dropped the lid to the pan she was holding. It was such a warm, intense feeling that she stood and breathed it in and savored it. It made her feel so loved. As the feeling was fading, Seth came in slowly.

"Mom…" Seth said.

"Yes Seth, I just had the most wonderful warm feeling. It was as if one of you children or your father gave me a big hug," Esme explained to him.

"That's what it was," Seth said.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"When I came in, I saw Lucas had his arms wrapped around you hugging you," Seth said to her.

"Oh my goodness. That dear, sweet little boy, I feel so much for him. I wish he had another chance at life," Esme said sadly.

"Mom, I think he sees you as a mother," Seth suggested.

"Oh I never thought of that. I hope your father and the others find out more about him. Maybe we can help him. I wonder what happened to him that he died so young," Esme wondered.

"Mom, he's coming through again. Look over there, he's coming in more solid now," Seth said indicating the wall by the table.

"Oh I see him. Lucas, please feel free to come and talk to us, baby. You are welcome here," Esme said to him.

"I-I like it here. I wish I was part of your family," Lucas said to them.

At that time, Emmett came in. He walked in the kitchen and stopped short at seeing Lucas again. Emmett shrieked and jumped back about 2 feet. Lucas began fading.

"No, don't fade away sweetie. It's just Emmett, he won't hurt you," Esme pleaded with him. He became solid again.

"Hey Dude!" Lucas said to Emmett.

"What? Did he call me Dude?" Emmett said now walking farther into the kitchen. He seemed intrigued that Lucas spoke on his level.

"Yeah, he did," Seth said laughing. "I guess he's got you figured out. Lucas, he's a wild one."

"Emmett is funny. I like him," Lucas said.

"Hey thanks Little Dude! I like you too," Emmett said walking closer to the small boy.

"Oh boy, Emmett found a friend," Seth laughed along with Esme.

"I wish you were my brothers," Lucas said to them.

"We'll be your brothers, Little Dude. Anything you need, you come to us," Emmett said. He didn't seem afraid anymore of the little ghost visitor.

"Hey, can that be my nickname?" Lucas asked.

"Sure can, Little Dude. We'll tell the rest of the sibs and Pops when he gets home," Emmett said to him.

"Can I call him Pops too? I like him, I wish they were my parents," Lucas said looking at Esme.

"Of course you can call him Pops. He would love that. You can look to us as parents if you would like," Esme offered.

"Oh yes, I would like it. I miss my momma. I can't find her. I used to see her at our house but she went away and I haven't been able to find her," Lucas said.

"What happened to you, Sweetheart?" Esme asked.

"I died. I can't remember how but it was a long time ago, I think. I'm not sure. Do you know where my momma is?" Lucas asked.

"I would think she is in the Light, dear. Why haven't you gone to look for her there?" Esme asked.

"I-I'm afraid. The man might be there. I can't go in there," Lucas said suddenly becoming scared.

"Sweetie, no one is going to hurt you, especially in the Light. You'll be safe there. That's where you belong you know," Esme soothed.

"No, I like it here. I'm afraid to go in there," Lucas said.

"Little Dude, we wouldn't let anyone hurt you," Emmett tried to tell him.

"Hey, sounds like Bella and Edward are home. Maybe they found some more information out," Seth said.

As they looked to the garage, Lucas faded out and was gone. They waited until the door sprang open and Bella and Edward along with Rosalie, Alice and Leah came in with excited looks on their faces.

"Mom, where's Dad? We found out a bunch more from the historian," Bella said eagerly.

"He's not home yet, what did you find out?" Esme asked.

"Guess what, he was here again and we talked to him some more. Even Emmett talked to him," Seth said.

"Really? Did you find anything out," Edward asked.

"No, just that he knows he died but don't know how or when," Esme said.

"Well, this may shed some light…" Edward said.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please give reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5 -- Information

**Chapter 5 – Information**

_**Carlisle:**_

Edward and Bella along with the others were anxious to fill Esme in on what they found. They quickly gathered in the living room while I was gathering information from the coroner's office and hospital.

"We went to see the local historian here in Forks. He said there was a family by the name of Stanton back in the late 1870's who lived outside the town. The most they could find on these people happened when their little boy died. They rarely came into town. The wife, Lucinda, and Lucas were seldom seen. It was usually the husband, Caleb, who worked at a lumberyard and kept to himself. He wasn't liked very much and had a quick temper. The little boy died suddenly and supposedly he was buried on their property. The father brought him to the hospital which wasn't much back then, and they couldn't save him. The father said the boy fell down a trail in the woods and landed on some rocks and was badly bruised in the fall. The historian said the mother was despondent over the death of their son and caught some form of virus and died two years after Lucas. The obituary, the historian had, said she was ill from a fever and influenza and also had melancholy and never put up a fight and the illness took her life," Edward explained.

"Oh that poor little boy and mother. What a sad thing to have happened. I hate to hear this," Esme said tearing up.

"Poor Little Dude, he probably didn't have a chance. Too bad Pops wasn't around here then. He might have been able to save him," Emmett said sadly.

"Medicine was not advanced then Em, even Dad would have had trouble trying to help him," Edward said.

"I wonder how he fell and how far. To be bruised like his face was the other day, it had to be a long fall," Leah wondered.

"I'm not sure it was a fall," I said as I came in the room.

"Oh Carlisle, did you hear what we said," Esme asked looking toward me.

"Yes, I could hear all of you driving up our drive," I said.

"Why don't you think it was an accident, Papa," Jasper asked.

"Too many broken bones. They actually had an autopsy report at the hospital and coroner's office. I read it over. If I had a case like that today, I would say it was child abuse. That boy had too many old injuries that had healed over to be from falls. I hate to say this, but I think one of the parent's may have been the cause of this," I determined.

"Oh Carlisle, no!" Esme gasped. "My poor little ghost boy!"

"How could anyone hurt that Little Dude, Pops?" Emmett said angrily.

"Sadly, it happens more than you think, back in those times and today, Emmett," I explained.

"Let's ask him next time he comes," Jake suggested.

"No, let's do this slowly. We don't want to throw up bad memories to him. He may be repressing them. Remember he said he was afraid of 'him'. This could be his father," I added. "We have to take it easy when we question him about this."

"Carlisle, I can't bear to think that darling little boy was hurt by his father. It makes me ill. He was here again. He hugged me in the kitchen. Seth saw it and told me. I felt such a warm feeling come over me. It was wonderful. He said he likes being here with us and wished he belonged to us," Esme told us.

"Yeah, Pops. The Little Dude called me Dude and I gave him that nickname. He said he wished we were his brothers and sisters and wanted to call you 'Pops' like I do. I tell ya, the kid got to me, Pops," Emmett said fondly.

"Let's remember something, Lucas needs go into the Light. He does not belong here. As much as we want him to stay, he needs to move on. He deserves to move on and no longer be afraid," I explained.

"Carlisle Cullen, you are not sending that boy away. I won't hear of it. He's scared and he likes it here. We can help him. You just let him be with us for a little while so we can help him understand he needs to move on. You're not rushing him away," Esme said sternly to me.

"Esme, please do not get too attached…" I tried to say.

"I'm not attached! You let that boy come to us. He deserves to be loved and cared for. He never got it in life, so he deserves to feel loved and cared for, now, with us, even if it is for a short time," Esme said with determination.

"All right, for a little while, but if I see it is becoming too…" I tried again.

"It won't! Now just drop it. I need to go to the store and get things in for supper," Esme said walking into the kitchen.

"Dad, it's him. It's Lucas, he's coming through again," Seth said pointing toward the wall by the kitchen.

"Lucas!" Esme said running back in.

"Hi Momma! So Pops, can I stay for a while?" Lucas asked me. Esme was next to him with her arm around him.

"Yes Lucas, for a little while," I said to him.

"Thanks Pops! Emmett said I could call you Pops," Lucas said to me. "You don't mind, do you Pops?"

"Of course he doesn't Sweetheart," Esme answered. "Lucas, I'll be right back," Esme said as she grabbed her purse and left for the store.

"You're different than other people," Lucas said looking at all of us. "You're cold, they're hot!" Lucas indicated my wolf children with that last bit.

"Yeah, well…about that…" Emmett said.

"We're different, yes! That's very observant, Lucas," I said to him.

"Why are you different? You're cold and I don't hear your heart," Lucas said pointing to where my heart is.

"We're not human, we're monsters, we're vampires," Edward said.

"What's a vampire?" Lucas asked.

"We are different from humans. They are warm and their hearts beat with blood throughout their system. We are cold because our hearts are frozen. We can't make blood, therefore we have to feed on animals for their blood in order to nourish us," I explained.

"I don't think you're monsters," Lucas said. "I like all of you. They're warm," Lucas said indicating Leah, Seth and Jake.

"Yes, they are called shape shifters. They have a higher body temperature than us and can change into wolves," I said to him.

"Wolves! I wanna see!" Lucas said enthused.

"Maybe later," Jake said to him.

"Promise?" Lucas asked.

"Promise," Seth said to him smiling.

"Where's momma?" Lucas asked looking around the room.

We all looked at each other. "She went to the store, Little Dude," Emmett said to him.

"She coming back?" Lucas asked. "I miss her."

"She'll be back soon, Little Dude," Emmett said. He then faded out and was gone again.

"Where does he go?" Jake asked.

"Probably to his grave or other places," Bella said.

"I'm concerned about this. Esme is becoming too attached," I explained.

"You think so dad?" Leah asked.

"Yes, you probably don't know this but before Esme was changed, she was married to an abusive man. She got pregnant and to keep the baby safe, she left her husband and moved away to start over. She was a teacher and when she had the baby, he only lived 2 days and then died of a lung fever. She has never gotten over this. It was then that she threw herself over a cliff. She was brought to the morgue at the hospital I was working at the time. They thought she was dead, but with my hearing, I could hear a faint heartbeat. It was then I recognized her and realized I had treated her as a young teenager. I felt drawn to her at that time. I then decided to give her another chance and changed her hoping she would be a companion for Edward. However, you can see how that turned out. I'm afraid she will latch onto Lucas and substitute him for her son, William," I stated.

"I didn't know that," Jake said.

"Oh, how sad. Poor Mom," Leah replied.

"I think it might be best to try to cross him over soon," Bella said.

"First we need to find out a little more about him," I suggested.

We can't send him away just yet. The poor little guy just found a family again. Can he stay a little with us, Pops?" Emmett asked.

"Like I said, he can stay for a little, but then we need to cross him over. He deserves his eternity and to be at peace with his mother," I said.

"He's afraid to go into the Light," Alice said.

"We will have to convince him he will be safe there and his mother will be waiting for him," Bella said.

"I still can't believe this is happening," Rosalie admitted.

"For once, I agree with Rose Bud," Jake stated.

_**Later that evening:**_

Esme was in the kitchen making dinner for Jake, Leah and Seth. Rosalie, Leah and Bella were helping. As Esme was stirring a pot on the stove, she felt a warmth spread through her again. She stopped and closed her eyes and smiled broadly as she let the warmth spread all through her enfolding her in its grasp.

"Lucas," Esme said aloud. She turned and Lucas had materialized behind her and was smiling up at her.

"Hi Momma, I missed you earlier," Lucas said.

"Hello baby. Where have you been sweetie?" Esme asked.

"Around, I was taking a nap in my bed," Lucas explained.

Hearing this from the other room we all began making our way to the kitchen. This was an opportune time to try and ask him some questions and gain some information from him.

"Lucas, where were you taking a nap?" I asked him.

"Hi Pops! Can I stay here tonight? It's lonely at my bed," Lucas said.

"Of course you can, Lucas," Esme answered.

"Where did you say your bed was, Lucas?" I asked again hoping he would answer.

"Over there," he answered vaguely pointing towards the main road to our house.

"Hey Little Dude, would you show me your bed sometime?" Emmett asked hoping for an invitation to go see it.

"Sure Dude! Pops, it's getting dark now, can I stay in here tonight. It's too dark at my bed," Lucas said.

"Of course you can stay here Lucas. Want to go have a little talk with me and Emmett, Edward and Jasper while the others eat?" I asked hoping he would go with us.

"What do you want to talk about, Pops?" Lucas answered. _(For a child ghost he sure knows how to be cautious! I have to think quickly.)_

"Well, young man, if you're going to stay around here, there are some things we need to discuss and some rules you need to keep in mind while staying in our home," I explained. I was hoping this would make him want to talk and to make him feel a part of our family for the time being.

"Okay, Pops. What kind of rules?" Lucas asked tilting his little head to the side. It's amazing how solid he is now.

"You name it, there's a rule for it! You might want to think twice about being a part of this family," Jake teased. Everyone laughed.

"Just don't break any of the rules," Seth added.

"Why? You don't get in trouble do you?" Lucas asked looking at all of us.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You don't get in trouble, the kid's a comedian," Jake laughed.

"What's a comedian," Lucas asked as he ran over to Esme.

"Someone who makes you laugh and tells jokes, honey," Esme cooed.

"Yeah, Rosalie's a comedian. You take one look at her and laugh," Jake jabbed at her.

"Shut up you fox hound," Rosalie spat at him.

"Jacob, that was not nice. Apologize to your sister," I said to him giving him a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry you're face makes people laugh," Jake smirked.

"All right Jacob, upstairs to your room until I say you can come out," I said pointing up to his room.

"I'm eating Dad, can't I go there after I eat," Jake complained.

"Upstairs, now!" I said taking a step towards him. He just sat and looked at me and then looked at his plate. "Jacob! You don't want me to come over there now do you," I asked him.

"But…" Jake tried again.

"Jacob!" I said with more authority.

That seemed to do it as he begrudgingly got up and shoved his chair into the counter with force. He turned and scowled at Rosalie and stomped toward the stairs.

"Just a minute, young man! You stop right there and come back here," I ordered him.

Lucas was intently watching the show and snuggled up next to Esme. Jake stopped and slowly turned around with a scowl still on his face and sullenly walked back over to me. He stopped about an arm and a half's length from me.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"You better lose that attitude and straighten up young man if you know what's good for you. Now you get over to that counter, pull that chair out and push it back in without the theatrics. Then you will apologize to your sister and mean it or you and I are going to have a little discussion in my study," I scolded him.

"Yes sir," Jake said with a little more remorse.

Jake went to the counter and pulled the chair out and pushed it in the proper way. He then walked over to Rosalie and stood face to face with her. I was hoping he would apologize and mean it. Glancing over at Lucas, I saw that he was all eyes, as he watched the scene before him. He was huddled up against Esme with his arm around her side and she had him in her hold also.

"Rosie, I'm sorry I said that. You know I really didn't mean that," Jake admitted.

"Yeah, I know," Rosalie said giving him a knowing smile and look.

Jake then walked over to me and stood before me. He looked up at me for approval and hope that he could finish his supper. The boy does love to eat. I still had my arms folded and I was still giving him a warning look.

"That's better, now go to your room until I say you can come out," I said pointing again toward the stairs.

Jake dropped his head down and turned and slowly walked to the stairs and began crawling up them, pulling himself up with the banister and using his knees to climb up the stairs.

"Oh, the hunger has weakened me so…don't worry…I'll make it…somehow…food is a distant memory…I'll taste it again someday…"Jake called out weakly. Everyone was giggling including Lucas.

"Here Jacob, let me help you up the stairs," I said quickly walking to the stairs.

"Oops, just found a bit of strength! Gotta go!" Jake yelled waving at us and bounding up the stairs and down the hall to his room. We heard the door close. "How about take out?" Jake called down. Everyone laughed again. I just shook my head.

"See what I mean about following the rules," Seth said to Lucas. Lucas shook his head yes. Just then the house phone rang. Rosalie went to answer it.

"Hello!" Rosalie answered.

"Room Service! I'd like…" we heard Jake begin rattling off.

Rosalie said into the phone, "Wrong number!" and hung up. We heard Jake upstairs yell, "Crap!"

"Esme, warm Jake's plate up for me, please," I said.

Esme grabbed his plate and refilled the portions Jake had already eaten. She then wrapped plastic wrap around it and put it in the microwave to warm it up. She then handed the warm plate of food to me. I thanked her and walked up the stairs. I could feel the others watching and heard them all snickering. Arriving at Jake's door, I knocked rapidly waiting for Jake to respond.

"Yes?" Jake said.

"Room service!" I said with an edge in my voice.

"Uh oh!" Jake said.

Laughter pealed out from downstairs…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6 -- Rules

**Chapter 6 - Rules**

_**Carlisle:**_

Jake ate the plate I took up to him and after an hour I let him come back down to the living room with all of us. I decided to wait until the next day to try to talk to Lucas again. So much had gone on and he seemed excited to be a part of the family drama that had unfolded. He was eager to know what happened after I came back down from Jake's room. He quickly left Esme's side and came over by me when I sat on the couch. I could see the curiosity in his face.

"Pops, what'd you do to Jake?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing, his punishment was to stay in his room. I gave him the plate of food and he ate it. I just reminded him he would not have been sent from the room if he would have done as he was told," I explained to Lucas.

Lucas turned and went over to Jake and stood in front of him. Jake looked up at him and Lucas smiled at him. Jake gave him a smile back.

"Jake, you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Sure Lucas, why?" Jake asked.

"Just making sure," Lucas said.

"Dad just talked to me and told me I should have listened to him and I could have stayed downstairs and ate my dinner with the others. Its all okay now," Jake said.

"Do you always get in trouble if you do something wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Only if Dad finds out," Jake said looking at me and laughing.

"Ja-cob!" I said dragging his name out.

"Uh…yeah Lucas. We get in trouble when we do something wrong," Jake answered.

"Will I get in trouble if I do something I'm not aposta do?" Lucas asked Jake.

"Ahem, uh…I'm not the one you should ask that question to, Luke my boy," Jake said motioning toward me. Lucas then came over to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Pops?" Lucas asked with a questioning look.

"Yes, if you do something you were told not to do, you will be in trouble, young man," I said giving him a 'dad look'.

"You don't want to get in trouble with Pops, Little Dude," Emmett said. "Of course you're really not part of the family unless you've been over his knee and had your fanny warmed up by Pops," Emmett teased while the others laughed.

"Been there, done that," Jasper said laughing.

The rest of the family came into the living room and they all sat around on the couches. I decided since we were on the subject to go over some things with him with the others present so all could hear the conversation in person.

"Lucas, if you are going to be around here in our house as a part of our family, I expect you to behave and obey the rules like the rest of my children. You do as Momma and I tell you and you do not talk back to us, sass us or raise your voice to us. When we tell you to do something, we expect you to obey and do it. You will respect everyone living in this house and be courteous to everyone. You will not touch or destroy another's property without permission from that person. If you disobey any of the rules or break them, you will be in trouble with either Momma or me. Do you understand," I asked him.

"Yes, Pops," Lucas answered nodding his head.

"Good boy," I said to him.

_**Saturday Afternoon:**_

Jake was in the downstairs study doing his math homework, complaining the entire time that he had to waste a Saturday afternoon working on homework, but with his failure in math last school year and having to attend summer school, he knew he had no choice. Esme, Alice, Leah and Rosalie went into town to go grocery shopping and whatever other type of shopping they could think of. I am working on hospital papers and Seth, Emmett and Jazz are downstairs playing a game. Lucas was in and out. He practically lives here now and with the wolf children present, he is solid all the time. He can no longer control shifting between being solid and fading out, since my wolf children have such a high concentration of energy and body temperature. He can no longer disappear and hide from us, which has proved a bit of a problem when teasing with his brothers and thinking they can't see him.

Working on my papers, I was beginning to hear voices being raised downstairs. I wonder what is going on to cause this. I think I will wait until I have to go down and investigate.

"Hey Jake! Cut it out," Emmett yelled.

"Cut what out? I didn't do anything," Jake grumbled.

"Yes you did, now stop it," Emmett said.

"It had to be you wolf bro, the rest of us are all in here together," Jazz said.

"I didn't leave the study. I'm stuck here with this miserable math homework. Who's the guy that invented math anyway," Jake complained.

There was silence for a while and then I heard a big crash and bang plus more yelling. I decided I better go downstairs and see what is going on. Hopefully, they did not knock one of their mother's artifacts over or break one.

"Stop it Jacob! Do it again, and I'm coming in there," Emmett called out.

"What is going on?" I said coming to the rail of the upstairs banister. "What was that crash?"

"Jake keeps hitting me on the back of the head with this football, Pops," Emmett said holding the football.

"Jacob!" I called to him.

"I didn't throw a football, Dad," Jake said coming in from the study.

"Well, see that you don't! Whatever you do, don't break your mother's artifacts," I said to them. "Where are Edward and Bella?" I asked.

"Over at their cottage having a smooch-fest," Seth replied.

"Seth, you are beginning to sound more and more like Jacob every day," I said to him.

"Oh Dad, how could you say something like that to me," Seth said insulted.

"Hey, wolf cub, watch it," Jake said to him.

Walking back in the study, I got back to my work. After about a half hour, I heard more yelling and this time a crash and glass shattering. This can't be good. I walked out to the banister just in time to see Emmett lob the football at Jake who was standing there holding a rag in his hand. He ducked and it hit the wall.

"I said stop hitting me with this football," Emmett yelled at Jake.

"Stop throwing this rag at my head," Jake came back at Em.

"Look what you did, you broke Momma's glass vase," Emmett said to Jake.

"It's your fault, you started it," Jake came back.

"Get up here! Both of you, my study now!" I called to them.

"Oh great, you just had to get us in trouble with Dad, nice going egg head," Jake said to Emmett.

Just then Lucas came running out from behind the counter in the kitchen. He was headed towards Emmett.

"Dude, where you going?" Lucas asked Emmett grabbing his hand.

"We have to go to Pops study because Jake was being a jerk," Emmett explained.

"Are you in trouble," Lucas asked.

"Looks like it," Jake answered.

"Then I should come too. I should be in trouble with you," Lucas said pulling Emmett towards the steps.

"Hey, what are you talking about Little Dude?" Emmett asked.

"I started it. I threw the ball at your head," Lucas admitted, "I'm in trouble too!"

"I think I know what's going on here," Jake said giving Emmett a wink.

"What?" Emmett asked. "Little Dude, you just stay down here, we'll take this one."

"No! I started it, I'm in trouble," Lucas said pulling on Emmett again.

"Em, just bring him along," Jake said.

"Okay, come on Little Dude, but you're not going to like it," Emmett warned him.

Walking into the study, I saw Emmett holding our little ghost boy's hand. I was wondering how he got involved in this. I gave both Emmett and Jake a questioning look. Jake then came over to explain.

"Dad, Lucas wants to be in trouble," Jake whispered to me.

Jake then filled me in on his thoughts. Suddenly it made sense. Lucas started the ball throwing to get in trouble with his brothers after what we talked about the other night. Even though this was precious that Lucas wanted to feel part of the family, even by getting in trouble, he did instigate the incident so I decided to take his participation in this seriously. Of course, I was going to go a little easy on him.

"Didn't I tell you boys not to throw balls or anything in the house? Now something of your mother's has been broken once again. What was it?" I asked.

"Um…Momma's glass vase on the end table, Pops," Emmett admitted.

"You will be replacing that vase, both of you. Who started this?" I asked angrily.

"Uh…well…uh…Dad…" Jake stammered.

"I started it, Pops," Lucas piped up jumping out in front of Emmett and Jacob with his hand raised. I tried to stifle a laugh.

"You started it, Lucas?" I asked him raising my eyebrow at him.

"Sure did Pops! I'm in trouble, right!" Lucas asked happily.

"Oh boy, this isn't going to end good," Jake said under his breath.

"Hmmm, I think maybe you are," I said shaking my finger at him.

"I'm in trouble like you guys," Lucas said to both Jake and Emmett.

"Gee, thanks Lucas," Jake said. "Cute kid!" Jake said shoving him forward towards me.

"Well, I guess Jake and I will leave you two to have a little discussion," Emmett said as he and Jake started going for the door.

"Not so fast, you two. Even though you didn't start it, you both carried it through and were throwing things in the house, so you two are as much to blame as Lucas, maybe more," I informed them.

"Aww, come on Dad, we didn't mean it. I only threw the football at Emmett because he threw it at me," Jake explained.

"Yes, and you kept doing it. Tell me what happened as a result of throwing it," I instructed him.

"That…that…was an unfortunate accident," Jake said pointing with his eyes toward Lucas.

"It was an uncalled for accident. Why didn't you both stop and try to figure out what was going on?" I asked them.

"I knew what was going on, I was being hit in the head with a football, over and over. Jake was the only one behind me," Emmett stated.

"Apparently, not the only one," I said now turning my gaze toward Lucas. "You all threw the ball."

"I threw the ball back at Emmett because I thought he was doing it to me. Then I get hit with a wet rag. What was the idea of that, Lucas?" Jake asked him.

"I got tired of the football, or whatever you call it," Lucas admitted. "Why is that ball shaped like that?" I couldn't help but chuckle again.

"So you are all guilty of throwing things in the house and breaking something. How many times are you two going to do this before you get it through your heads this never ends well for either of you?" I asked Jake and Emmett.

"I guess we're just hard-headed that way," Jake said as Emmett laughed.

"So you know what happens now. Come here, Emmett," I called to him beckoning him with my finger.

"Oh no, Pops, come on," Emmett whined but slowly walked over to me. I then landed two stinging smacks on his rump.

"Get in that corner and stay there until I say you can get out," I scolded him. "Jake, you're next. Come here," I summoned Jake.

"Great, just what I wanted," Jake complained.

"Then you're in luck," I said as I landed two smarting smacks to his rump also. "Same goes for you, in the corner until I say you can get out."

"OOWW! How can 2 smacks hurt so much," Jake complained again while walking to the corner.

"My turn," Lucas said coming over to me and turning around. "I'm ready!"

"Lucas, turn back around and look at me." He did with his cute little eyes looking up at me. He smiled at me and my unbeating heart melted. "Young man, you were the one who started this and got your two brothers in trouble. Because of that, your Momma's vase was broken. You not only did something you weren't supposed to do, like throwing balls in the house, you caused Jake and Emmett to blame the other for something neither of them did, not to mention breaking the vase that was not your property. That was wrong, Lucas. Do you understand that?" I asked of him.

"Yes, I was bad. I think I should have to stand in the corner too," Lucas said. "I should get it like Jake and Emmett!"

"If I knew you could feel it, I'd turn you over my knee since you were the instigator," I admonished him.

"I can feel it. I feel it every time you touch me," Lucas said. "As long as I'm solid, I can feel. What's an stigingator?"

"The naughty Little Ghost Dude that started all this," Emmett said to his little pal.

"Lucas, be careful what you wish for," I warned him. "Are you sure you really want this?" I asked him.

"I'm sure! He started it!" Jake complained pointing at Lucas. "Plus he hit me with a wet rag. I've never been so insulted in my life," Jake said acting like he was irritated.

"But it's okay for you to fart and run us all out of the room on occasion. Talk about insulting," Emmett said snickering."

"Hey, that's one of my greatest accomplishments," Jake called back.

"It was disgusting, but I loved it," Emmett said laughing and clapping Jake on the back. They both burst out laughing.

"Are you two done with your little bro-fest?" I asked them.

"Uh…yeah Pops…sorry," Emmett said.

"Hey Em, next time I turn into a wolf and Edward and Jazz are around, I'm gonna lick my butt and then go jump on them and try to lick their faces," Jake announced laughing.

"Oh wolf-bro that would be awesome," Emmett said as they both smacked each other's hand. They continued to laugh until I walk up behind them and landed another swat to each of their rumps.

"Yeouch!" Jake shouted.

"Oww! Sorry Pops," Emmett said shrugging his shoulders at me. He then look at Jake and they both giggled again. Lucas laughed also.

"You two are hopeless," I said to them, "and you're rubbing off on your little ghost brother. Lucas, don't pay attention to anything they tell you to do if they are laughing," I warned him. I then had to turn my attention back to my little man. "All right, turn around, little man."

Lucas eagerly turned around. I grabbed hold of his little arm. This is amazing. I can actually feel him. He feels like the rest of us, just not hard like us. I then landed two soft swats to his bottom. He just jumped from the shock of the sound but didn't feel much.

"All right young man, go stand in that corner," I said to him pointing to the corner by my desk.

"Is that all?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, go stand in the corner," I said to him again.

"But Jake and Dude yelled when you whacked them," Lucas said. "I want the same, mine didn't hurt."

"For now, this is enough, now in the corner before you do get it like them," I said pointing at the corner again.

"No, I want what they got," Lucas demanded.

He then came over and kicked my shin. Of course it didn't hurt me, but I did actually feel his kick. He then turned to look at my desk and ran over and threw all my papers on the floor. He turned to look at me with an angry look on his face as if he would do more if I didn't do what he wanted.

"This kid has a death wish," Emmett said to Jake.

"Did you hear what you just said?" Jake asked him. "He's a ghost!"

"Yeah, with a death wish," Emmett elaborated.

"Tell me, were you always this smart or did it happen after you were changed into a vampire?" Jake asked.

"No, I've always been like this," Emmett declared happily.

"Yeah, I believe that," Jake said rolling his eyes.

"Lucas Stanton, that was very naughty of you. You do not kick me and you do not touch my desk and papers. Now pick every bit of them up and place them on the desk," I ordered him.

"NO! I won't!" Lucas defied me.

"All right, you asked for it. Come here, young man," I said reaching out for him.

He came over to me and I once again gently grabbed his little arm but had a good grip on him. I then walked with him over to the couch. I sat down and stood him in front of me. Before I addressed him, I excused Jake and Emmett from the room. They eagerly ran out the door and down the stairs. I then turned my attention back to Lucas.

"Lucas, since you kicked me, threw my papers all over the floor and did not do as I instructed you, I'm going to turn you over my knee and spank you and this time you're going to feel it," I said looking him sternly in the eyes.

I flipped him across my lap and landed ten swats to his little bottom. Lucas felt these and was crying a little but it wasn't a very hard spanking, just a little stinger. I just couldn't bring myself to spank him very hard. I was surprised he actually felt this. From what I gather, if the ghost can become solid, they can feel and touch like humans. I let him cry a little and then picked him up and sat him on my lap.

"It's all over my little man. Everything's forgiven. Don't you ever make me spank you again. I hate to spank my children but if you force me, it will happen again. Going to be a good boy for Pops?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Lucas said.

I grabbed him and held him close and rested my chin on his little head and he snuggled sideways against my chest. He was so small and tiny. Poor little guy. "Are you okay now?" I asked him.

"Sure Pops. I got a spanking!" Lucas said as if it was something to be proud of. "Now I'm really part of your family."

"What? What do you mean by that," I asked him puzzled.

"The other night when you were talking about rules, Emmett said you're not really a member of this family until Pops has warmed your rump up. My bottom stings so I'm now a member of the family. Can I call you Daddy?" Lucas asked sweetly.

"Lucas, you don't have to be spanked to be a member of this family. You already are part of the family, baby," I explained to him. "Emmett was just teasing. You're welcome here, Lucas. Please come to me and ask me things when you hear something you are not sure of or want a better explanation. Especially, anything Emmett says. Understand?" I asked him.

"Yes, but can I call you Daddy?" Lucas asked again.

"Of course you can my little ghost boy. Daddy loves you," I said holding him tightly and kissing him. _(Oh boy, now who's getting too close!)_

"I wish you would have been my Daddy," Lucas said grabbing me tightly.

"Why do you say that?" I asked with curiosity.

"I don't want to talk anymore," Lucas said. "Wait till I tell Momma I got in trouble!"

"Lucas, did your father ever spank you?" I asked gingerly.

"No, not like you did," Lucas said slowly.

"What did he do?" I prodded some more.

"Momma's home!" Lucas called out and ran down the steps. I followed.

Esme and the girls came in the house with bags of groceries and whatever else they purchased. Bags were on the counter, table and living room couches. Lucas ran up to Esme and happily told her his news.

"Momma! I got in trouble along Emmett and Jake. Daddy gave me two spanks and said I had to stand in the corner, but then I was really bad and he spanked me. I had to bend over his knee," Lucas explained. Esme looked over to me.

"Carlisle, you didn't hurt him, did you?" Esme asked me giving me a fierce glare.

"Does he look like he is hurt, darling?" I answered her.

"Well, no, come here baby," Esme said. Lucas ran into her arms and she picked him up checking him over.

"Hey Momma, we're the ones who got hurt. He threw a football at my head," Emmett said.

"That would only hurt the football. Emmett threw the football at me and then Lucas threw a wet rag at me," Jake said. "Smacked me right in the kisser!"

"That's the only thing that would dare to kiss you, Sasquatch," Rosalie snidely laughed.

"By the way, how is your twin sister, Sasquatch?" Jake asked her smirking at her.

"Rosalie and Jacob, stop it right now," I cautioned them.

"Carlisle, what did he do…how did you…spank him?" Esme asked puzzled along with the girls.

"Just like I do to them only not as hard. He's solid and when he's solid, he can feel and touch," I explained. "To answer what he did, he kicked me and threw my papers all over the floor because he wanted a spanking."

"What?" Esme asked.

"He heard Emmett say the other night that you're not really a part of this family until I warm up your bottom," I explained.

"Emmett, what is wrong with you? Watch what you say around Lucas," Esme scolded him. "Are you all right, sweetheart?" Esme asked picking him up and cuddling him.

"Gee, I didn't think Little Dude would take it literally," Emmett said.

"Wait a minute! How is it that you know how to use the word, 'literally'," Jake asked? "That's pretty big for your grunts."

"Huh?" Emmett asked turning to Jake.

"Never mind," Jake said shaking his head.

_**To be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7 -- Phasing Wolves

**Chapter 7 - Phasing Wolves**

_**Carlisle:**_

Things have been going smoothly and Lucas has been with us almost steady. Every once in a while he goes off by himself, I'm thinking back to his grave. He has been bugging Jake, Seth and Leah to let him see them phase into wolves. Finally, I asked Jake and Seth if they would take him out and phase in front of him to settle his curiosity. He's such a cute little boy and he just hungers for information and explanations sometimes to the point of annoyance to his brothers and sisters. Esme and I take our time and explain anything he wants to know. He is so happy to be a part of a family that he can be at ease with and has no fear in him anymore. I shudder to think what this little angel has gone through. We still cannot get him to explain how he died or what happened. We will give him the time he needs. After all, that's all we as vampires have is time.

_**Jake:**_

"Okay Lukey dukey, Seth and I are going to let you see us phase into wolves. We have to go over to the woods and hide in them and take our clothes off and tie them to our hind legs," Jake explained.

"Why do you have to take your clothes off? You'll be naked! You can't be naked outside. I'm telling Daddy," Lucas said turning to run into the house.

"Hey, he already knows. That's why we duck into the woods so no one sees us in our birthday suits," Jake explained further.

"But why do you have to take your clothes off?" Lukas asked again.

"Because when we phase into wolves, it happens real fast and it rips our clothing to shreds. This way we have something to put on when we phase back into human form," Seth explained.

"Oh, I can't wait to see this," Lucas said excitedly.

"Alice has a fit if we rip our clothes, so we try not to get her riled up or she'll go out and buy us an entire wardrobe to replace one item," Jake complained.

"Ha ha, she tried to put me in a different outfit. She said it would make me look more modden," Lucas said.

"You mean 'modern', Jake said.

"Whatever, I ran from her," Lucas said.

"Smart thinking kid. Wish we could run from her when she goes all fashion bug on us," Jake said with disgust.

"I like the stuff she buys us. We never had such nice clothes," Seth said.

"You would like it," Jake teased.

"Come on, come on, change and be wolfesis," Lucas said impatiently.

"Okay, okay, keep your shirt on ghostie," Jake joked.

"It's going to happen fast so be ready and don't get scared. It's just me and Seth under all that fur," Jake explained.

Rosalie and Emmett came out to see what was going on. They saw Lucas standing by the woods talking and decided to check things out. Emmett had really taken to Lucas.

"Whatcha doing Little Dude? Talking to the wild animals?" Emmett teased.

"Yeah, you wish you could change into a wolf," Jake came back.

"Yuk, who would want to become and rabid vicious drooling beast," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Ha, that's how you are all the time, stink weed," Jake snarled at her.

"Shut up you hound. Stand back Lucas, you don't want to get bit or clawed by the wildebeest," Rosalie said pulling Lucas back.

"Wildebeest are in Africa, not here in the States, Safari Girl," Jake said snidely.

"You two sure argue a lot," Lucas said to Rose and Jake.

"No kidding. Can't you two ever get along," Seth asked.

"This is how we get along, wolf cub," Rosalie answered Seth.

"Might as well save your breath, Seth. They only get along when they are insulting each other," Emmett added.

"Lukie, when we phase into wolves, you can hop on my back and I'll take you for a run through the forest," Jake said.

"Oh goody! Hurry up and turn into a wolf," Lucas said jumping up and down.

"Be careful with him Jake. Make sure he doesn't get hurt," Rosalie cautioned.

"How can he get hurt? He's a ghost, he's already dead," Jake pointed out. Lucas looked down upon hearing he was dead.

"Oh, hey, I'm sorry Lucas, I didn't mean to say that," Jake apologized.

"Its okay," Lucas answered. "I just don't like to think I'm dead."

"He can feel us touching him Jake, he may feel it if he falls off, so be careful anyway," Rosalie said again.

"All right, I'm not going to go tossing him off or jump off a cliff or something. Chill out Rose Dose," Jake said.

"Yeah, chill out," Lucas said wanting his ride.

"Well excuse me for being concerned," Rose said a little hurt.

"Babe, come on, ease up. Little Dude will be okay with Jake Wolf," Emmett placated her.

"Jake come on," Lucas called with less patience.

Turning into the woods to conceal ourselves and with Lucas coming into the woods with the best view, Seth and I phased instantly into 2 huge wolves. We shook our heads and turned to look at Lucas. He, seeing us in wolf form for the first time, was a little taken aback and stepped away. Both Seth and I came towards Lucas and bent down and lay on our front paws and looked up at him with our eyes and wagged our tales at him. Lucas instantly shrieked with delight and I then lay down on the ground and Lucas jumped on my back. I took off with him through the woods running fast and slowing up and then fast again as Lucas enjoyed the speed Seth and I were running at. He laughed and screamed with joy, having the time of his little life.

We ran with him all through the Cullen woods and went into La Push. Speaking telepathically to the wolf pack, several of the pack joined us and came along to see the little ghost boy for themselves. They heard about him from us, but stayed away so as not to frighten the little Lucas. Lucas was in his glory as the other members of the pack joined us and ran with along with us. Some of the pack actually took turns taking him for runs in different directions. They took him up to the cliffs where they dive off but none of them dare to jump off the cliff since we knew Dad, Dr. Cullen to the pack, did not like the idea of any of us jumping off the cliff. Neither did Billy Black to Sam's disdain. Sam loved the cliff diving but they rarely do it now. They especially would not jump with the little ghost boy since they did not want to face an upset Dr. Cullen and they knew Seth and I were not supposed to jump off the cliffs anymore since being adopted by the Cullen's. Dad has a lot of influence now over the pack being the doctor for all the wolves in the pack and he strongly suggested that the cliff diving needed to go by the wayside. Especially when Mom found out about it. We are totally banned, but the others sometimes do it but they make sure Dad doesn't find out. After a while of running with the pack, Seth and I knew it was time to get back. Lucas wasn't ready though and he voiced his opinion.

"No, come on Jake, one more round on our property," Lucas begged. I couldn't say no to him and shook my large wolf head 'yes' and we started off again.

Coming closer to home, we crossed over the highway being careful not to be seen and ran onto down the Cullen hunting grounds. Heading back toward the house just barely out of the hunting grounds, we stopped short and Lucas almost fell off my back. Both of us backed up. There, standing right in front of us in a brilliant white light, was the apparition of a man and a woman and they were beckoning to Lucas. Lucas jumped down and looked at them. They beckoned to him again. He shouted "NO!" and ran off into the woods towards home disappearing. The man and woman just stood there and looked after him.

Both Seth and I couldn't believe our eyes and we looked at each other and began backing up. We couldn't help it and we both looked back at the two figures. It was then we saw two more figures emerge from behind the two that beckoned to Lucas. I recognized the one woman as my mother and Seth recognized is father, Harry Clearwater. They both waved towards us. We wanted to turn and run, but were both so mesmerized at seeing our loved ones, not to mention the woman and man, we could't move. The woman figure noticed our parents and looked toward both me and Seth. She began approaching us, just floating above the ground. Seth and I, looking wide-eyed at each other and then at the ghostly being coming toward us, turned to run but as we turned, the specter was now standing right in front of us holding her hand out to us. Needless to say, we were both scared out of our wits. We both put our heads down and closed our eyes.

After a few seconds, I finally got enough nerve up and opened my eyes and looked right into the face of the woman ghost who was now face to face with me. I yelped and fell backwards. Seth opened his eyes and backed up quickly. Holding her hand out once again, she floated to right in front of us again. She put her hand over my head and seemed to draw energy from me. She took a deep breath and become more solid but was still transparent.

"That's better! Don't be afraid," she said to us. "I won't hurt you. You're Jake and you're Seth," she said looking first at me and then at Seth. Your mother, Jake, and your father, Seth, want you to know how proud they are of you and Leah. They want you to know they are happy you have a joined a loving family and they are happy that the Cullen's have adopted you. They said it is fine with them that you have the Cullen last name now and that they do not mind that you call them "Mom and Dad". They said to let go of that small doubt you carry with you every time you refer to them as 'mom and dad'. They want you to live your life and become their children. They will always be watching over you," the lady said to is.

Seth and I looked over to see my mother and Harry wave to us and they were both grinning at us. We both bowed our heads in acknowledging them and that we were happy with what they had told us through the ghost lady.

"I can read your minds and I will tell them you are glad that they gave you that message. They love you and want you to be happy. I don't have much time. I will try to come back, but you must find the grave," she said to us. She was beginning to fade away. Looking back at us one last time she said, "The grave is not in the cemetery." She was gone completely along with the others.

Seth and I looked toward each other and we both bounded off toward home. We ran as fast as our feet could carry us, howling and yelping all the way. As we approached our house, we saw ourparents and siblings come out to see what the problem was. We came hurdling down the hill toward our father at full speed.

_**Carlisle:**_

"Jake, Seth, stop, stop! You'll run us over. What's wrong?" I asked them.

Jake and Seth stopped and fell over one another. They both got up on their feet and shook themselves. They both started yammering in wolf speak and carrying on yelping and howling and growling and barking. Edward and Bella were at the cottage so I had no one to translate.

"Boys! Stop! Go phase back into human form and come back." I said to them.

They both looked at each other and gave each other a look as if to say, "why didn't we think of that" and ran off towards the woods to phase back. In minutes they were running towards us fully clothed. As they came up to us, Edward and Bella flashed to join us from the cottage.

"Oh now they show up," Emmett said gesturing to Edward. "Nice time Eddie!"

"Dad! We saw a white light and ghosts!" Seth shouted.

"What?" Ghosts! Where?" Emmett shouted grabbing onto me.

"Emmett! Let go of me," I said to my shaking son.

"Where's Lucas?" Esme asked.

"We don't know. He ran away when he saw the man and woman. They were beckoning him to come with them and he shouted no and ran off. We thought he came back here," Seth said.

"Where did you see these ghosts?" I asked.

"By your hunting grounds. Seems like they wanted Lucas to come and join them but he took off. Dad, I saw my mother and Seth saw Harry Clearwater," Jake said. His face was as white as a sheet.

"What? You saw dad?" Leah asked Seth.

"Yes, they waved at us and the lady ghost came over and said they were proud of us, including you, and that they were happy we were adopted by mom and dad and we now have the name "Cullen". They also said we should call them 'mom and dad' and not to feel guilty that we call them that. They said we should let go of that little doubt we've had since beginning to call them mom and dad," Seth explained.

"I wish I would have seen them," Leah said.

"It was spooky and great at the same time. The lady ghost floated over the ground," Jake explained.

"AAAHHHH! I hope I don't see that," Emmett said.

"Oh you chicken," Bella said to Emmett. "Dad, do you think that was Lucas' mom and dad?"

"I'm not sure. If his father did that to him, I'm surprised he would come to him or want to see him. Maybe it was some other relatives," I surmised.

"Oh, the lady said we should find the grave and it's not in the cemetery," Jake added.

"She must mean Lukie's grave. She must be his mother. Why would she want us to find it if it wasn't his mother," Jasper asked.

"Who knows, could just be someone looking out for him. Did she say who she was?" I asked.

"No, but she couldn't stay. She did tell us what our dad and Jake's mom wanted us to know," Seth said.

"Could be she was just a messenger," Bella suggested.

"Why do we need to find the grave?" Edward asked.

"I'm thinking if we find his grave, we will find his remains and maybe some answers to our questions about his death. This may help Lucas come to terms with what happened to him and move him on into the Light. We will talk about this later. For now, we will need to wait until he comes back," I said.

_**Later that evening:**_

We were all settled in the living room talking and rehashing what Jake and Seth had seen when Lucas came back into the living room. He drew energy from the wolf children and became solid. He scrambled over to Esme and I and we picked him up and he sat between us. The others were all watching.

"Are you okay, baby?" Esme asked.

"Yes Momma, why?" Lucas asked.

"You ran away from the lady and man in the light," Esme stated.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lucas said.

"Why not," I asked him. "Maybe you would feel better if you talked about it," I suggested.

"No, I'm fine now. I had fun with Jake and Seth and the pack came too. We went to the Push place and the cliff," Lucas said with excitement.

"What?" Esme asked looking over to Jake and Seth.

"The cliffs?" I said glaring now at my two boys who were wishing Lucas hadn't said that. "You better not have jumped off that cliff," I scolded them.

"No, we didn't jump off the cliff. The wolf pack said they didn't want to upset Dr. Cullen. That's you daddy," Lucas said.

"You heard them?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I understood all of you when you were talking as wolves," Lucas said.

"He must be able to understand them being a gho…uh…you know," Bella caught herself.

"That's interesting," Alice said. "How come I can't see the other ones who came or have a vision of them," Alice asked.

"Must have something to do with being vampires and the wolves keeping you from having your visions," Bella said.

The rest of the evening went well. We didn't bring anything up about looking for the grave because it seems to upset him. Whatever has happened, it was traumatic and Lucas has trouble facing and dealing with it. This poor little boy has been through so much. I hope we can help him. This innocent little boy whose voice was silenced, has so much to say…

_**To be continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8 -- Revealing Facts

**Chapter 8 – Revealing Facts**

_**A/N:**_** WARNING: **_**This chapter will contain a fictional account of abuse of a fictional child. Please be warned that some parts will be hard to read.**_

Esme was out in the kitchen cleaning up and Lucas was around her. Seth came in to get a couple of cookies she had just baked. Seth put his arms around her and hugged her.

"Thanks for the cookies, Mom. Can I have a couple," Seth asked.

"Of course you can, Sethy, my wolf baby," Esme said grabbing onto his arms around her and hugging him back.

"I thought I was your baby," Lucas said a little disheartened.

"You're my ghost baby, and Seth is my wolf baby," Esme said stroking Lucas' hair. He had materialized drawing from Seth's energy.

"Mmmm, these cookies are great, Mom," Seth said walking out to brag to Jake and the others.

"I wish I could eat one," Lucas said.

"Me too, baby," Esme said drawing him near and hugging him.

"Mommy," Lucas said.

"Yes baby, I'm right here," Esme answered.

"Mommy, I see you," Lucas again said.

"I can see you too, Lukie," Esme said again turning around.

Esme froze in place and let out a sharp gasp. There standing before her was the spirit of a woman, smiling at Lucas and looking at Esme.

"Mommy," Lucas said again walking toward the specter.

Recovering from her shock and gathering up her nerve, Esme quickly deduced this is Lucinda, Lucas' mother come to take her little boy away. Summoning all her courage Esme found the words she wanted to speak.

"Lucas, is this your mother," Esme asked. Lucas quickly shook his head yes. His mother now enfolded him in her arms.

"Lucinda?" Esme asked looking at her. She just shook her head yes.

"Mommy said she doesn't have enough energy to come all the way through," Lucas said.

"Seth, Jake and Leah, come here please," Esme called out. Lucinda looked cautious and then backed up as the Cullen Clan piled into the kitchen area.

"Whoa! What the…" Jasper said.

"Holy…that's her! Seth, it's the lady from the other day," Jake shouted to Seth.

"Wow, you're right," Seth said taken aback again.

"AAHHHHHH! A ghost! A big ghost!" Emmett yelled running to my side.

"For crying out loud, Emmett," Edward said to him. "Lucas is a ghost too."

"Yeah, but he's little, a kid. She's a gh-ghost!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett, I believe this is Lucas' mother," I said to him.

"What? Little Dude, is that your mom?" Emmett asked.

"Uh huh," Lucas said.

"She needs energy to come through and speak," Esme said to our wolf children.

"Use our energy to come through. It won't hurt us, we're shape shifters and we have a higher metabolism than humans," Leah explained.

Immediately, she drew from the three of them and became solid in front of our eyes. She looked down at Lucas and hugged and kissed him.

"Lucas my baby, I've missed you so. Why haven't you come to me?" She asked him.

"I don't want to. I'm scared," Lucas replied.

"No baby, don't be scared. You need to come into the Light and we can be together," Lucinda said to him.

"No, he's there," Lucas yelled and ran over to Esme.

"Who is he afraid of?" I asked her.

"He was my husband," Lucinda replied.

"Can't you just take him into the Light with you?" Rosalie asked.

"No, he has to choose to come into the Light by his own free will. I can't take him in. I've been looking for him and now I've finally found him. He likes it here with you," Lucinda said to us. "I've been watching him with all of you. He's so happy with your family."

"He's like a member of our family," Alice said.

"Yes, I see that, but he doesn't belong here. He needs to move on, but he has to choose to do so," Lucinda said. "Lukie, why won't you come with me into the Light? We can be together again," she said to him.

"No, I don't want to go there. I'm scared he will be there. I'm not going! I'm not going and you can't make me. I like it here. I have brothers and sisters and a daddy that loves me. A momma too," Lucas shouted at her.

"But I love you too, Lucas. You're my baby," Lucinda said. "Please baby, come with me," she asked him again.

"NO! Don't wanna go! Leave me alone," Lucas shouted at his mother.

"Lukie, you belong with me. You don't belong here anymore. You need to move on. Please Lukie," Lucinda said reaching for him.

Lucas pushed her away. "You go away! I won't go with you. I want to stay here," Lucas shouted angrily.

"These people are not your real family," Lucinda tried saying.

At that, Lucas threw a fit and a little ghost boy tantrum. He began jumping up and down shouting he would not leave. He then threw himself on the floor and began kicking and pounding the floor with his feet and little fists, refusing to leave with her.

"Lukie, you can't stay here," Lucinda tried to reason with him. Lucas was having none of that and continued his tantrum ranting and laying on the ground kicking his feet and shouting and screaming.

"I won't go! I won't! I won't! You can't make me! NO! NO! NO!" Lucas shouted.

"Man, Little Dude sure has a set of pipes on him," Emmett said covering his ears.

"I'll say! LOUD!" Jake complained covering his ears.

"Lucas! You will not talk to your mother like that. Stop it!" I said firmly to him.

"No Daddy! I won't go with her! Make her leave! You go away! They are too, my family! I don't want to see you anymore! Leave me alone. Go away and don't come back!" Lucas shouted at Lucinda.

"Oh no, please Lukie! He'll never leave you now," Lucinda said sadly and holding her head in her hands.

"Lucas! Stop this and apologize to your mother," I said sternly to him.

"No! She wants to take me away! Make her leave! Go away! I don't want you to be my mommy anymore!" Lucas shouted at her.

I decided the best thing to do at this point was to just let him rant and rave and I stood over him with my arms crossed giving him a stern look. Lucinda was heartbroken. My heart went out to her. Finally, Lucas ended his tantrum and finally stood up with a pouting look on his face.

"Are you finished with your tantrum?" I asked him still giving him a stern look.

"No, not till she leaves," Lucas said sticking his lip out and stomping his foot.

"Apologize to your mother. Don't you stomp your foot again, mister. Your behavior was uncalled for and will not be tolerated in this house, young man. Now apologize!" I ordered him.

"No!" Lucas shouted at me.

"What did you say to me," I asked glaring at him now and stepping toward him.

"I said NO!" Lucas shouted at me and stomped his foot over and over. "There, I'll stomp my foot if I want to!"

"I see that. Let's go," I said holding my hand out to him. He took my hand and I began leading him to the stairs. "Lucinda, please wait here until we come back," I told her. She nodded yes to me. Lucas didn't know what was up. He just walked next to me.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Lucas asked.

"To my study," I informed him. Lucas began to realize what was in store for him and he then began to plead his case turning and pulling on my hand.

"No Daddy, not your study! Don't spank me, Daddy," Lucas pleaded trying to get away from me. I was not letting him wiggle free. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again! Daddy, please…" Lucas begged.

"Too late, little man," I said to him. As we got to the stairs, Lucas laid himself down and went limp making it difficult for me to pick him up, or so he thought. I scooped him up and tucked him under my arm and flashed up the stairs to my study. Lucas was pleading all the way. Walking into my study I closed the door and walked directly to the couch. I sat down and stood Lucas next to me. "You have been very naughty and you were very mean and disrespectful to your mother. This kind of behavior will not be tolerated," I said to him as I plopped him across my knee.

Lucas then found out how being disrespectful, back talking, disobedience and throwing a tantrum is dealt with in the Cullen household he loves so much. The last time he was in my study he wanted a real spanking and was disappointed when it was not what he thought. He was not disappointed this time and he found out what Emmett meant when he told him he did not want to be in trouble with Pops.

_**Downstairs:**_

I was sure everyone downstairs could hear what was happening in my study as Lucas was loudly announcing his current state of affairs. He wasn't being quiet with his reaction.

"What is he doing with Lucas," Lucinda asked.

"I'm sure he's getting his fanny warmed up," Emmett said.

"How can that be? He's a ghost," Lucinda stated.

"Seems to be if a ghost can become solid by drawing energy, they can feel and touch like when they were human. Dad spanked him before but it was a mild one. I think this time Lucas is going to find out just what we were talking about when we told him you don't want to be in trouble with Dad," Edward said.

"Oh, I see. He won't hurt him will he?" Lucinda asked.

"Of course not, its just a spanking. We use that form of discipline because it works best for our "special" children," Esme explained. "My husband would never hurt a child, but he will not tolerate disrespect from them. Lucas was told what was expected of him if he stayed here in our home and he knows what happens when he disobeys."

When Lucas settled down I cuddled him and explained how his actions were hurtful to his mother. He knew he did wrong and was sorry. After Lucas calmed down and we talked some more, Lucas agreed to apologize to his mother. I then took him back downstairs. I carried him down the stairs in my arms even though he was 7 years old. He was still a little boy. He had his arm around my neck and was sniveling as we joined the others.

"Lucas, I believe you have something to say to your mother," I directed him setting him down on his feet. He walked over to Lucinda and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry mommy," Lucas said to her. "You can come back anytime, but I want to stay here. I finally have a family and I like it here. Can't you visit me here?"

"No baby, I can't come very often. I had to get special permission to come to you. Only because you are still lost to me was I able to come and try to persuade you to join me," Lucinda explained.

"I want to stay here, Mommy. I have a family now and they like me too," Lucas said to her holding her hand.

"Lucinda, let him stay here a bit with us. In fact, Jake, why don't you and Seth take him outside and phase into wolves with him again, while we talk with his mother," I said to Jake.

"Sure Dad, come on Lucas Ducas, lets go for a run," Jake said to him and ushering him out. Seth eagerly joined in. Lucas quickly ran to the door excited to be running with the wolves again.

"Can I ride on you again Jake? Oh wait, Daddy made my butt hurt," Lucas said rubbing his bottom.

"Oh, you'll be able to sit on my back. You'll forget about it when we go running," Jake said rubbing Lucas on the top of his head.

"Can we go to the cliffs again," Lucas asked.

"Uh…well…I think we better not go there. Dad isn't in favor of us going to the cliffs," Jake said rolling his eyes and motioning towards me.

"No cliffs or both of your bottoms are going to hurt," I said sternly. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Jacob!" I warned him again.

"I knew that was coming! Ha ha ha! What'd I tell ya," Jake said holding his hand up to Lucas. Lucas gave him the high-five!

"You were right Jake! Daddy caught you again," Lucas said laughing.

"Come over here and say that," I dared them.

"Ha ha…uh…well we have to get going," Jake said gulping and quickly ushering Lucas out the door. "Later Peeps!" Jake called.

When they went outside, we watched as both Jake and Seth phased into wolves right before our eyes. Lucinda took a step back. We quickly pointed out that this was normal for Seth and Jake. Leah stayed inside with us to provide energy for Lucinda to stay solid while we talked with her. I was hoping to get some answers.

"No wonder he wants to stay with your family. He never had a decent family life," Lucinda said sadly.

"Let him stay here for a while. I am certain since he knows you are waiting for him, after the newness of being with our family wears off, he will begin to yearn for you and will want to cross into the Light to be with you," I suggested to her.

"You really think so? He seems so at ease here, like he has been a part of your family from the beginning," Lucinda brought up.

"It will get old real soon having to follow our rules and doing as we say. Our children are used to it. Lucas was on his own for a while before he found us. I'm betting he will get tired of it real soon," I added.

"Okay, I think that is the best option I have because insisting he come with me will not work. He will just rebel again," Lucinda admitted.

"Could you please tell us what happened to Lucas? How did he die?" I asked her. "I've tried to get him to tell us, but he's very careful not to say too much. Did he forget?" I inquired.

"He didn't forget. It's too painful for him," Lucinda said.

"Please tell us so we can try to help," Bella said.

"Do you think you this would help him to come into the Light?" Lucinda asked hopefully.

"Who is he afraid of? Did his father hurt him?" Esme asked.

"My husband, Lucas' father Caleb, died in an accident when Lucas was 4 years old. He hardly remembers him. I met and married a man in town who worked at the sawmill. He loved me but didn't want Lucas. He was not very nice to Lucas but I tried to keep them separated. I always made sure Lucas was in bed by the time Arvis came home from work," Lucinda explained.

"Arvis?" Emmett said looking at Lucinda.

"He was a very angry and unhappy man," Lucinda explained.

"I guess so with a name like that," Emmett stated.

"Emmett, please," I said giving him a warning look.

"As Lucas got older, it was harder to get him to bed before Arvis came home. He would irritate Arvis just by asking for more supper or asking me a question. Arvis began shouting at him and shoving him. I don't know when he starting hitting Lucas, but he never did it when I was around. Lucas would tell me, but I thought he was just saying that because he hated Arvis. I never saw any marks on him so I didn't push it. Besides, I didn't want to give Arvis any more reasons to pick on Lucas," Lucinda said sadly.

"How could he not like Little Dude," Emmett asked shaking his head.

"People are different, Emmy," Esme said to him. "I too had an abusive husband before Carlisle."

"Oh, then you understand what it is like to live in fear and dread of someone coming home after work," Lucinda said to Esme. Esme sadly shook her head in agreement.

"So what happened? How did Lucas die?" Rosalie asked.

"Work was slow and Arvis wasn't making much money. He got laid off from work and went to the local tavern and was drunk when he came home. He shoved me and knocked me down in the kitchen. Lucas saw this and ran and jumped on his back. Arvis grabbed him and threw him down on the floor. I tried to get to him, but Arvis kicked him. Lucas managed to get up and ran out but was hurt, I think he broke one or more of his ribs. Arvis chased after him and I heard him scream two times and then nothing. I ran out after them but Arvis was lying on the ground passed out and Lucas was laying face down on a large rock along the pathway. I'm not really sure how it happened, but Arvis must have slammed him into the rock. My poor defenseless little boy's life drained out of him while I held him in my arms. I didn't care about anything after that. I took him to the hospital but it was too late. Arvis said he fell, but I know the truth. I was afraid of what would happen to me so I kept quiet and didn't report it to the authorities. I couldn't bring myself to even look at Arvis any more. I didn't care about anything anymore and I caught a virus and didn't fight or go to the doctor. I just gave up. I knew I would be with Lucas and that's all I wanted. After I died, I went into the Light since I was sure Lucas was there waiting for me. I found out he had not come into the Light yet. He was scared that Arvis would be there waiting for him so he stayed behind and because he did not come into the Light, he is earthbound," Lucinda explained.

"That is horrible," Leah said upset.

Esme was crying along with most of the rest of us. Emmett was an emotional mess. Edward and Bella were stunned and were also crying. Alice and Jasper were having a hard time, especially Jazz. He was picking up everyone's emotions and it was hard for him to stay inside. Alice was holding on to him comforting him.

"Jasper, feel free to leave, there are too many emotions for you to handle here. Go ahead son, get some distance," I said walking over and putting my hand on his shoulder. Alice smiled up at me.

"Thanks Papa, I can barely stand it," Jasper said as he and Alice flashed to the door.

"I'll take care of him, Daddy," Alice said as they disappeared out the door.

"Poor Little Dude, how could anyone harm that sweet little kid," Emmett said with tears. Even Rosalie was upset and crying.

"I'd like to meet that Arvis, he's as bad as Royce was," Rosalie said with anger.

"I wish he would come around and get solid from the wolfies so I could deck the bast***," Emmett said slamming his fist into his hand.

"Emmett! Mind your language, especially with ladies present," I said to him.

"Oh, sorry Lucinda and Momma and the rest of you. I got carried away with that…that…he's the real monster here," Emmett said.

"Emmett, don't judge people. You don't know what happened in his life to make him be the way he was," I said to him.

"Pops, how can you defend that…that…creature. He killed Little Dude," Emmett said.

"I'm not defending him. I'm simply pointing out something had to happen in his childhood or adult life to make him the way he was. No one chooses to be that way," I continued.

"Pops, what if Arvis appeared here right now, what would you do or say to him?" Emmett asked me.

"I'd ask him why?" I said calmly. "Why would he do that to an innocent child. Then I would ask him what happened in his life to make him so angry that he needed to take his anger out on a defenseless child," I added.

"I'd like to have a few words with him too, Dad," Edward said.

"We cannot change the past or what he did to Lucas and Lucinda. We can try to help Lucas come to terms with his death and enter into the Light so he can be with his mother and father and be at peace. He needs to feel safe and he will be safe by crossing over into the Light. That is the important matter right now and something we can help with. Lucinda, let him stay here with us and we will take care of him. When the time is right, I will have him tell me about his death. I am betting once he tells how it happened and faces it and knows he will be safe in the Light, he will cross over," I said to Lucinda.

"Arvis cannot come into the Light yet. He needs to learn about his mistakes and make amends before he will be allowed to come into the Light. He cannot even see Lucas, so he will not bother Lucas. Lucas has no reason to fear Arvis. Arvis should fear Lucas. Take care of my baby; I'll be waiting for him. I can't come back until Lucas is ready to cross into the Light. I feel good that Lucas is with you. I trust all of you because I see how much you care for him. I can rest easy until he comes to me. Eternity is but a blink of the eye in the Light, so time will pass quickly for me. Thank you for helping us. Lucas is right, you're not monsters. All of you are more human than most people. I'll be waiting and watching over all of you," Lucinda said.

"Lucinda, the man that was with you the other day when you appeared to Jake and Seth and Lucas, was he your husband and Lucas' father?" Esme asked.

"Yes, Lucas did not remember him since he was so little when he was killed. Caleb was hoping if Lucas saw him, he would remember he was his father and come with us," Lucinda explained.

"I'm so sorry you had such tragedy in your life and Lucas had to suffer so," Esme said.

"Thank you, but we are happy now. All we need is Lucas and it will be perfect. Please take care of my little boy until he is ready to join us," Lucinda asked. We assured her we would do just that. She then disappeared before our eyes.

"Sorry if I was out of line, Dad," Edward said apologetically.

"Me too, Pops. I'm still mad about everything," Emmett said.

"No need to apologize. You are entitled to your opinions, but you need to look at the whole picture and not just one aspect of it," I explained.

"Dad, did anyone ever tell you what a great, compassionate father and person you are?" Bella asked me.

"Hmmm, not really, but thank you Bella," I said to her. Rosalie and the others smiled at me.

"No really, you are. No wonder the Volturi is so envious and in awe of you," Bella stated.

"What? You really believe that?" I asked my family.

"Yes! Why do you think they are always sticking their noses in our family," Rosalie said.

"Aro's coven obeys him because they fear him. He rules them with the threat of torture or death. Your coven is our family. We obey you because we love and respect you and mom. Aro hates that. He envies you," Edward explained.

"Sure you bust our butts when we need it, but we don't fear you, just the busting of our butts. We love you and mom, even when you tan Bella's hide," Emmett said laughing.

"Yeah, you should talk," Bella said smacking him on the arm.

"I…I don't know what to say…" I stumbled with the words.

"We do! Thanks for being our Dad," Edward said. "We're very lucky to have such great parents as you and Mom."

"Yeah Pops, we love you, even when you lay the law down to us. We just can't tell you because our butts hurt too much at the time," Emmett said. The others laughed and Esme and I did also.

"You children make it easy to be a good father," I said to them. I was bursting with pride at my children. "If you only knew how much each and every one of you mean to your mother and I."

"We know. Lucas just reminded us. Look what that little boy has done for us," Rosalie said.

"We're supposed to help him, but he is helping us more than we are helping him," Leah stated.

"At least he gets to experience what its like to have a real family with brothers and sisters and parents who love them," Bella said.

"It's going to be so hard to let that little boy go, but I realize now, as a mother who lost a child, he needs to be with his mother. I could never keep him from her," Esme admitted.

"Sure is going to be hard though," Emmett said looking sad.

"That's for sure," I said.

We all looked outside and watched our little ghost boy playing with his wolf brothers. It warmed our cold hearts as tears ran down Leah's face and venom tears welled in our eyes…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review! **_


	9. Chapter 9 -- Grave Reality

**Chapter 9 – Grave Reality**

_**Carlisle:**_

Things have been going smoothly and Lucas is still with us. I've been noticing that every once in a while, Lucas stands off by himself as if looking at something. I'm wondering if he is seeing the Light and is beginning to get the urge to go to it. We have not seen Lucinda since she came to us and explained what happened to Lucas. I've also noticed that like I had thought, Lucas is growing tired of having to do as he is told and having to follow our rules. Sometimes, he almost rebels but catches himself. I decided to begin the search for his grave as Lucinda had told Jake and Seth. Maybe finding the grave would yield some answers and get Lucas to open up about what had happened to him. I had an idea and I needed to talk to my wolf children.

"Jake, Leah, Seth, I'd like a word with the three of you please," I called to my wolf children.

Following me to the study, I was sure they were wondering why they were being summoned. They came up the stairs rather slowly until I turned to address them.

"You're not in trouble," I eased their minds.

Arriving in the study, I asked my children to sit down while I talked things over with them concerning Lucas. The Native Americans have a special connection to the land and the world of spirits.

"Are you able to detect a scent from Lucas?" I asked them.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Leah asked.

"Could you follow a scent from him like you could a human or vampire?" I explained further.

"Yes, he has a certain scent. What are you thinking?" Jake asked.

"Do you think you would be able to locate Lucas' grave by following his scent or picking it up?" I asked them.

"Sure, never thought of that," Seth said.

"We would be willing to try," Jake answered.

"Good, for now, let's just keep it between me, the three of you and Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Don't mention any of this to your mother. Let me know when you find the grave. No hurry, take your time," I said to them.

"If you hear the three of us howl, you'll know we found it," Jake said.

After the three of them left, I called my boys to my study. All three of them came in looking a little wary like the other three. I quickly put them at ease.

"I want to talk to the three of you. I sent Jake, Leah and Seth out as wolves to search for Lucas' grave. They are going to howl when the find it. I would like the three of you to accompany me and help when we get to the grave," I explained to them.

"What do you mean help?" Emmett asked a little wary.

"To uncover the grave and exhume Lucas' body so we can have it tested at a lab and find out what actually happened to him. Maybe this will help him to move on toward the Light," I said to them.

"I don't know, Papa, wouldn't that be desecrating his grave," Jasper asked.

"We are not disinterring him to vandalize, we are exhuming his body, or remains, and having them examined. I spoke with Charlie Swan about this and he assured me that since this was so long ago, there would be no one to hold accountable for this crime and that since it is on my property, I can do this with no legal ramifications. I explained to him we found what we think to be a grave and were going to investigate it. With me being a physician and Charlie knowing we have certain, well, let's just say questions that cannot be asked or answered, he is trusting us and will look the other way on this. I didn't tell him about Lucas. If Bella wants to, that is her prerogative," I informed them.

"I don't like this part, whatever we uncover, it's going to be sad. I don't think I could take looking at him like that," Emmett lamented.

"Hopefully, he was buried in box or something and we won't have to worry about that," I said to him.

"I'll help you Dad," Edward said. "The little guy deserves some closure and maybe he will rest easy after someone knows his story," Edward suggested.

"I mentioned the name 'Stanton' to Charlie when I spoke to him and he called me earlier and said there is a Caleb and Lucinda Stanton buried in the old cemetery but the grave stones are so worn you can hardly read them. He gave me an idea where to look for them. After we have the answers we are searching for, I am going to give Lucas' remains a proper burial next to his parents. I plan on having tombstones for them also," I said.

"Aw, that's nice Pops, I will go for Lucas, but I may have to sit out if it gets too me too much," Emmett said.

"That's fine son, this kind of task is not for everyone. I'm just happy to have you with me, all of you," I said to them proudly.

_**An Hour Later…**_

After about an hour, I heard three distinct howls from my wolf children. I knew they had located the grave. The boys came into my study.

"They found it?" Edward asked.

"Yes, come with me and we will check out what we found. Oh, lets get some supplies from the garage. We will need something to place the remains in," I said to them.

"Remains? What exactly do you mean by remains?" Emmett asked.

"He means his bones," Edward replied.

"What? I didn't know that's what remains were," Emmett said looking a little unsettled.

"Yes, son," I answered.

"Pops, you're going to take his bones?" Emmett asked horrified.

"Yes, I want to send them to a forensic medical examiner to find out for sure how he died and if there is more to this than what we have been told," I explained.

"But Dad, isn't that disturbing his grave? Won't he be upset that you are moving him," Emmett asked.

"That's what we were talking about before," Jasper said to Emmett.

"If he is upset, I will explain it to him. This is the best way to get an answer as to how he died and what he had to endure," I explained further.

"It really does seem like we are desecrating his resting place," Jazz said.

"I think he will understand," I assured them. "Now lets go before we get the third degree from your mother," I suggested.

We made our way downstairs and told the girls we were going out for a men's hunt. We stopped in the garage and got a box and a duffle bag. We also took flashlights, although we could see perfectly well at night with our vampire vision. We quickly picked up Jake, Leah and Seth's scent and made our way to them in no time. It was near the road but still on our property and secluded by the woods. We saw Jake, Seth and Leah as wolves standing by a rock. They saw us approaching and waited for us to reach them. When we arrived, Jake spoke to Edward telepathically.

"This is the spot. Look at the rock," Jake said.

"Jake said to look at the rock," Edward told us.

Emmett grabbed the rock and yanked it from the ground. The rock was old and weathered and had moss stains on it. It was a rounded rock with a long protruding part that was pounded in the ground. We could barely make out the name, "Lucas S" on it. It had been carved in the rock but was fading with time. This had to be the grave.

"I'll start digging," Emmett said getting down on his hands and knees.

I certainly hope Lucas was at least placed in a box if not a casket. That way everything should be in tact. Jazz helped Emmett and they began carefully unearthing the little grave. They got down about 3 feet when Emmett felt something. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was small and long and whitish.

"Pops, is this what I think it is," Emmett asked. I grabbed it from him and examined it. I was sure what it was.

"Yes, Emmett. This is a human bone. By the size of it, I would say a child about 7 years old," I concluded.

I could tell this was really affecting Emmett. Unfortunately, it looked as though Lucas' little body was just dumped in a grave without a casket or even just a box. This was going to be very difficult now.

They dug down a little more and found something else. A very emotional find that tore at our unbeating hearts. There was a little skeletal hand and it was clasping something in its grasp. Upon closer inspection, I determined he was clasping a blanket in his hand. I'm not sure if that is how he died or if someone put it in his hand as if it was his favorite. Probably Lucinda had placed it there since this act would be done by someone who loved and cared for him. Emmett was at a breaking point.

"Oh man, this is awful. I…I…can't take it Pops…its…its…Little Dude's hand…I held that hand…I…I can't," Emmett began sobbing.

"Emmett, that's okay son, go over there, you don't have to stay if you don't want to," I said to him rubbing his shoulder. Emmett crawled over to the side and sat down and put his head in his arms and cried. I looked to my other children.

"None of you have to stay if this is too hard for you," I said to them. "Being a physician, this is not new to me."

Jazz and Edward looked at me. Jazz took over for Emmett and dug a little more. He came up with another bone, this looked to be an arm bone. Jazz held it up and jumped up from the hole.

"Papa, I-I'm sorry, I saw many horrible things in war and in Maria's army, but nothing as sad and senseless as this…I-I can't dig anymore," Jazz said choking up.

"Go on, go by Emmett. There is nothing to be sorry about, this is not a pleasant task," I said to him and grabbed his neck. He thanked me and joined Emmett. Edward then looked at me.

"I'll stay with you Dad," Edward said.

"Thanks son, but please don't stau if it bothers you," I said to him.

"I can take it, but I'm afraid we will miss something if we keep digging like this," Edward stated. I hadn't thought of that. Edward then looked to Jake who had stepped forward and nudged him. He was communicating with Edward through telepathy.

"Right, that would be better. Dad, Jake said they will dig for us. They can smell the remains so we won't miss any," Edward explained.

I looked at Jake, Seth and Leah who were now all looking at me and were standing shoulder to shoulder. They looked honored to be doing this task for their little ghost brother. I smiled proudly at them and shook my head 'yes'. They nodded their heads and each took a position at the grave and began digging, smelling carefully before they began digging and when they would find something, they would all stop and the one who found the item, would carefully dig it up and place it in my hand with a gentleness I've never seen before, not even from humans. There was a reverence about it and it was very emotional to everyone. As they would unearth another remain, I would carefully place it in the box I had brought. As we were laboring at this gruesome task, Edward brought something to our attention.

"Dad, look!" Edward said.

I looked around as well as Emmett and Jazz. There standing around in a semicircle around the grave and us was the entire wolf pack. They were standing like silent sentries as if they were guarding the area. We all stopped and looked at them. Sam, in his huge massive black wolf form, came forward and communicated to Edward. Edward shook his head and then translated what he had said.

"Dad, Sam said they came to stand with us. He said Lucas was an innocent and they protect the innocent. Since this is within their land, they came to stand guard and to pay their respects. He asks if it is okay with us if they stay here in honor of Lucas," Edward said softly.

I was so touched by this, my tears almost spilled from my eyes. I looked at the pack and then directly at Sam. I nodded my head in agreement and acknowledged his thoughtful visit.

"Thank you Sam and the rest of you in the pack. It is right that you are here. I am very grateful for your support and honored that you would stand with us. Please join us," I said holding my hand out to them and inviting them to come closer. They came closer but gave enough room for Jake, Leah and Seth to continue.

Finally, we had all the remains but the most important one and the most heart-wrenching one, our little ghost boy's skull. When it came to that, Jake unearthed it but let it remain in the grave. I jumped in and picked it up and held it carefully in my hands. I could see the damage that his stepfather had caused and it made me sick to my stomach. How anyone could do this to a defenseless child. I them jumped back out of the grave cradling the skull in my arms. Emmett lost it at that point and began sobbing. The wolf pack, upon seeing what I had in my arms, knew the exhumation was complete. They then did something that almost made me loose it. All of the wolves, including Jake, Seth and Leah, bowed their heads in respect and reverence for the little boy who lost his life so tragically so long ago.

An innocent had been murdered and the wolves then did something else that astounded me. At Sam's lead, the wolves threw their heads back and gave a long, low, mournful howl throughout the woods. Even Jake, Leah and Seth participated in this. It was chilling. I looked to Edward for an explanation. When he received one, he gave a smile and nodded to Sam in appreciation.

"Dad, Sam said they wanted to be Lucas' voice. They would speak on his behalf. A voice that was silenced has now been heard," Edward explained.

"Thank you," I said to Sam and the wolves. I had a hard time getting that out without breaking down, but I had to be strong for my children and Lucas.

We then got things ready and we began making our way back home. I had to call Charlie Swan when we got back and let him know what we found.

"Dad, Sam and the pack would like to escort us home," Edward said to me.

"Of course. That would be fitting," I said to them. They got in front of us, next to us and behind us and escorted us back to our home.

When we arrived home, Esme and the others came out. Lucas was with them. He looked at the box I held in my hand and walked towards me. He didn't seem unnerved by the wolves standing with us. I had a feeling he knew what we had done. I could tell by Esme's face that she and the others knew also. When he stood in front of me, he reached out and touched the box and looked up at me.

"Daddy, why did you take me out of my bed?" he asked. I knelt down to answer him.

"Lucas, we found your bed and we want to get you checked out to make sure you're okay. I am going to take you to a doctor friend of mine who is a doctor for cases like yours. But don't worry, you will come back to me and then I will make sure you have a new bed to sleep in. Is that okay with you?" I asked him.

"Sure Daddy. I'll sleep here with all of you until then, like I have been," Lucas said. He didn't seem upset.

"That's my good boy," I said to him. "Lucas, no one will ever hurt you like that again," I assured him.

"You promise?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, baby. I promise," I said drawing him in for a hug and kiss.

Sam, Jake, Leah and Seth came forward and nudged him with their muzzles. Lucas smiled and laughed.

"Ha ha, that tickles! They said they won't let anybody hurt me again," Lucas said happily. "I love them."

Sam and the others all winced and whimpered in awe of this precious little boy who has touched all of our lives for the better…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10 -- Chilling Details

**Chapter 10 – Chilling Details**

_**Carlisle:**_

As we stood there with Lucas and the others, Lucas happily scampered over to Esme. He grabbed her two hands and held them in his little hands as he looked up at her.

"Mommy, Daddy is taking me to a doctor," Lucas told her.

"Yes sweetheart, I know," Esme said running her hand over his head. She looked toward me and made her way over to me. Lucas stayed behind looking after her and looking up to Bella, Alice and Rosalie and smiled at them. They were fighting back tears.

"We heard the wolves howl. Is anything wrong?" Esme asked.

"No Darling, nothing is wrong. Sam and the pack came to stand with us. They came out of respect for Lucas and they wanted to be his voice. They howled so his voice would finally be heard," I explained to her stroking her hair.

"Oh Sam," Esme said walking up to his massive black wolf form. She grabbed his huge head in both her hands and kissed the top of his head. "That was so wonderful of all of you, thank you so much. You have no idea how that has touched me," Esme said now hugging his wolf form around his neck. Sam laid his head on her shoulder and gave a low almost purring sound and brought a massive wolf paw up and wrapped around her back clasping her in a makeshift wolf hug. I bowed my head in silent wonder at this display of affection from two former foes. How far we have come. This is such a proud moment for all of us. Esme and Sam finally broke apart and Esme ruffled Sam's fur on his head. She smiled at him and petted his head.

"Sam, you and the pack need to start coming around more often," Esme said smiling becoming serious. Sam bowed his head for a moment and then looked at me and I nodded. He then looked at Esme and nodded to her in agreement. She then came over to me.

"Carlisle, I want to see my baby," Esme said touching the box.

"No Esme, that is not a good idea," I said to her.

"Carlisle, you will not tell me what I can and cannot see. I'm a mother. I will see my children at their best and at their worst. Now let me see him," she said with resolved.

"No Darling. You should not see this. It will only hurt you," I said to her.

"Momma, no, you should not look," Emmett said walking over to her.

"Mom, Dad and Emmett are right. You would be better off not seeing this," Edward said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Please Mom!"

"Open that box Carlisle, right this minute and let me see my baby," Esme insisted.

"Mom, come on, Dad and Emmett are right." Rosalie said. "You need to remember Lucas as he is now to us."

"Carlisle I insist," Esme said taking step towards me. Sam then stepped up and nudged Esme back with his large snout. "Sam, you will not stop me either!"

"Never keep a mother from her child, Carlisle," Billy spoke from behind us. I turned surprised to see him. "Yes, I want to pay my respects to this child who has captured all of our hearts," Billy said as his daughter wheeled him forward. "A mother needs to see her child, no matter how hard it is. She will never have closure if not allowed to view him," Billy advised.

Hearing that, I looked at Billy as he arrived next to Esme. She smiled at him and he at her. He looked up to me with a knowing look. I then looked at my wife who now felt vindicated. She gave me a knowing look. I decided to honor her request. I drew in a deep breath and opened the box. Emmett, Edward and Jazz all stood behind their mother holding her upper arms. Peering into the box, Esme let out a mournful groan as she put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh…Oh…" she said beginning to choke up. "Look what that monster did to my little ghost boy," Esme said tracing her finger on the damage rendered. "My poor little boy," Esme cried now falling to her knees.

"Momma," Emmett shouted kneeling next to her as Jazz and Edward made a grab for her also.

"Don't cry Mommy! See, I don't look like that anymore," Lucas said now standing right in front of her.

Esme gasped and put her hands on his face. She drew him to her and kissed him then held and hugged him. She then pulled him back and looked into his little face that was smiling at her with an innocence that shown like a light.

"No you don't baby. You're beautiful," Esme said to him stroking his face.

"Don't be sad Mommy. I'm all better now and Daddy is going to make me even better, aren't you Daddy?" Lucas said looking up to me.

"Yes my Little Man!" I said to him. I turned to Billy and let him look. He closed his eyes in horror at the senseless act he saw displayed before him. "I'm sending him to a forensic medical examiner to get the full story. Then I am going to give him a proper place to sleep with his mother and father. I am also having new markers made for the three of them," I informed Billy and the pack.

"That is very noble of you Carlisle. We would like to be there when this event takes place," Billy requested.

"It wouldn't be complete without you and the pack there," I said to him placing my hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, my friend," I acknowledged. Billy then placed his hand on top of mine and gave it a squeeze. He smiled up at me. "I'm going to call Charlie and inform him of what we have discovered. Would you like to join me in my study?" I asked him.

"Yes, I would," Billy agreed.

"Emmett, Edward and Jasper, see to Billy and bring him in," I said to them.

"Sure thing, Pops," Emmett replied. "Come on Billy, I got you," Emmett said lifting him from his chair and flashing with him to the door. Jazz flashed with them and opened the door. I flashed there also. Edward grabbed Billy's chair and lifting it with one hand.

"Sam, you are welcome to phase and come an join us also," Edward said to him. Sam quickly phased and came back dressed in no time. He accompanied Edward and was joined by Seth and Jake. They came to the study and we called and talked to Charlie.

The next day I sent the remains to the M.E. in Seattle. I informed him on the phone what we had discovered, of course, not mentioning anything about a ghost. About a week later, the remains were returned to me with the M.E.'s report. I read it over. It corroborated what we had been told by Lucinda. I then informed Charlie and we made arrangements to have a child's casket sent to me and he would take care of getting the graves in shape and having one dug for our little man's remains. I also ordered a double stone for Lucinda and Caleb and one for Lucas. Emmett asked if he could take care of the inscription for Lucas. I was touched by his request and allowed him to proceed but I made sure he knew that I had to approve it first. He has a great soft heart but I felt the need to watch what was inscribed so he didn't have something like: _"I'm coming for you, Arvis with the stupid name!"_ That would be all Emmett. In actuality, I was pleasantly surprised. He had his name and the dates of his birth and death. What a change from the boy who didn't want a ghost. Since all of this had occurred and we now know the story is supported, I felt it was now time to talk to Lucas and get him to open up about the incident. I talked this over first with Esme and then all my children. We had all come to the conclusion that it should be only Esme and me talking with Lucas. I also informed Billy and Sam of my intention. They agreed it was now time to do just that.

Calling my little man to the study, he came bounding up the steps racing into the room and stopped short when he saw Esme and I standing in the middle of the room with serious looks on our faces. He put his little face down.

"Uh oh, am I in trouble, Daddy?" Lucas asked.

"No my little man, we just need to talk to you," I said to him. "Come and sit on the couch with Mommy and me," I said opening my arms to him. He flew into them happily giggling. I picked him up and we made our way to the couch. I sat him in between us.

"You want to talk about what Arvis did to me, don't you," Lucas said before I could say a word.

"Yes, my sweet boy, will you talk about it with us," I asked him.

"I guess so," Lucas replied.

"What happened that night, baby?" Esme asked him.

"Arvis was mad and he shoved my mommy. He knocked her down. He never liked me. I didn't like when he hurt my mommy so I jumped on him and told him to let her alone. He slapped me and knocked me down and then kicked me in my side. It hurt but I ran out. I couldn't run too fast and…and…he caught me…" Lucas said looking forward with a sad look on his face.

"Oh my baby," Esme said pulling him near. She kissed him over and over. "You didn't do anything wrong and neither did your mommy. He was just a hateful man," Esme assured him.

"What happened then, son," I asked him.

"He grabbed me, I tried to crawl away but he picked me up and slammed me down on a rock. Then he did it again, after the second time, I didn't feel anything and I didn't hurt anymore, but I was standing next to him and me lying on the ground. I was watching the scene and he started shaking me and then he started screaming my name. He kicked me with his shoe to try and wake me but I just watched him. He got really scared and ran back to the house and he and mommy came out. Mommy screamed and pounded on him, she picked me up and held me. He told her never to tell what happened and he dug my bed out and threw me in the bed. Mommy made him stop and she brought my favorite blanket and put it in my hand and covered me with it. I turned and saw the bright Light. There was a man standing there and he was glowing. He said he came to take me home and held his hand out to me. I was scared. He told me not to be scared that he was an angel and would take care of me. I didn't want to leave my mommy because she was so sad so I told him I wouldn't go with him," Lucas told us.

"So you stayed here to be with your mommy?" Esme asked.

"Yes, when she was real sad I would hug her and she felt all warm and it seemed like she could feel me. Like when I hugged you mommy," Lucas said to Esme.

"She did feel you hug her darling. Just like I did," Esme explained.

"After a while, Mommy got sick and died. I tried to stay with her but she left and went into the Light. Because I didn't go into the Light she couldn't see me. She thought I was in the Light. I know she looks for me but I'm afraid he's in there so I hide from her," Lucas explained.

"Lucas, you don't have to be afraid, Arvis is not in the Light," I told him.

"How come?" Lucas asked.

"Because he was a bad person and he has to make up for the things he did wrong first before he can go into the Light," I explained.

"He died and I felt a chill. He couldn't see the Light and was scared and afraid. I saw him but he couldn't see me. I was still afraid he'd find me so I stayed here," Lucas added.

"Lucas, your mommy and real daddy are in the Light and they want you to join them. Your mommy told us you would be safe. Arvis cannot enter the Light until he is sorry for his wrongdoings and he is unable to see you because he was the cause of your death. He needs to make amends with you, not you to him," I tried to explain.

"Your mommy and daddy are sad that you will not come into the Light, Lukie. Don't you want to go there and be with them?" Esme asked him.

"Yes, but I like it here too," Lucas added.

"I know and we love you too, but it is selfish for us to keep you here from the Light. Besides sweetie, you really don't belong here anymore. You deserve to have the peace and happiness and especially the love you will feel in the Light," Esme added.

"The angel comes around to see if I'm ready yet, I always tell him no," Lucas told us.

"Why don't you tell him yes the next time he comes to ask? It wouldn't hurt to just take a look," I suggested to him.

"Maybe I will, but I still like it here with all of you. It's the first time I've ever felt welcome and part of a real family," Lucas said snuggling up to us.

Esme and I looked at each other and smiled, we both kissed the top of his head and snuggled with him also. It is going to be very hard to let this little boy go who stole all of our hearts…but we must…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**A/N: This is a fictional account of a fictional murder. It is not a true story. The names used in this story for the new characters are made up. **_


	11. Chapter 11 -- At Rest

**Chapter 11 – At Rest**

_**Carlisle:**_

A few weeks passed since we got Lucas to open up about the tragic events of his last moments. We noticed we saw less and less of him. When he was around, he would stand off by himself staring outside. I guessed maybe he was seeing the Light and being coaxed into it. It was now the week of Halloween and Charlie called to let me know the grave was being dug for Lucas' remains. The stones were also in and the new one I had for Lucas' parents, Caleb and Lucinda had been placed on their graves. Lucas' stone was also in and Emmett was going to pick it up.

I had received the small child's casket and had it in my medical room. Esme and the others knew it was here but they couldn't bring themselves to come and see it. I didn't blame them. It's not the kind of thing anyone wants to see. Esme was upset that Lucas was not around much and was beginning to mourn his leaving us. We knew the time was coming, we just didn't know when. We had decided to bury his remains before Halloween because we did not want any type of vandalism happening. I had called Billy and Sam and told them the day. They are going to join us. We are going to do the interment on the evening before Halloween. The Pack will come in human form and be with us. We are going to transport the remains and carry him to his new resting place next to his parents. I am telling him this when I see him today. About an hour later, Lucas appeared in our living room with all of us.

"Hey Little Dude, where've you been," Emmett asked.

"I was talking to the Angel. He wants me to come with him into the Light," Lucas said.

"Come here my little man," I said to him. Lucas eagerly ran to me and I picked him up and sat him on my lap. "Lucas, do you know who the Angel is?" I asked him wondering.

"No, I don't know his name," Lucas replied.

"Are you ready to go with the Angel?" I asked him.

"I-I think so, but…I'll miss all of you so much," Lucas said sadly.

"We'll miss you too, baby," Esme said. Her eyes welling up with venom tears.

"Lucas, little Dude, what do you want to do?" Emmett asked him.

"I don't belong here, do I Daddy?" Lucas asked.

"No, not really. You belong in the Light where your real mommy and daddy are waiting for you. You deserve to have the peace and love that you will find in the Light and be happy forever," I said to him caressing his cheek.

"Are you sure Arvis won't be there?" Lucas asked with a worried look.

"I'm sure, my little man. He will not be there, I promise you," I said to him.

"I hate Arvis," Lucas said.

"Lucas, you shouldn't hate anyone. Arvis was a man who was very unhappy and you don't know what happened in his life that caused him to be this way and be so angry. You must try to get past this and forgive him. Hating someone does nothing but keep angry, unhappy feelings from healing. You don't have to forget what he did, but you can forgive what he did. You will feel better about everything if you release the anger and hate you have for him. Just try to consider it, my little man," I suggested to him.

"I'll try Daddy, but it's hard," Lucas said.

"I know it is, my little man, but you can do it. Just try it," I said to him.

"I'll do it for you, Daddy," Lucas said lying back against me.

"Such a good boy, I'm so proud of you my little man," I said hugging him tighter.

"No one's ever said they were proud of me before," Lucas said.

"Well I've always been proud of you," I said kissing his cheek. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Momma, will you remember me?" He asked.

"Of course, baby. We will always remember you. You're our little ghost boy," Esme said rubbing her hand down his hair.

"Daddy, what about my bed?" Lucas wanted to know.

"I got you a new bed and it is right next to your mommy and daddy's bed. I got you a new marker also," I said to him.

"Oooohh, thanks Daddy. I can't wait to see it," Lucas said excitedly. "I was so lonely in my old bed."

"Not any more Little Dude. Pops has you all fixed up," Emmett said.

"Is that what you have in your doctor room Daddy?" He asked.

"Yes my little boy, it is," I said kissing his cheek.

"I peeked at it. It looks comfy," he said smiling. "When can I try it?"

"Wednesday night. We are going to place it next to your parents. The Wolf Pack is joining us," I explained.

"Wow, for me? I never had a funeral," Lucas said.

"Uh…I need to be excused," Rosalie said choking up and running from the room. It got all of us.

Lucas stayed a long time with us and just sat around talking and laughing with us. It was a happy and sad time all at the same time. We knew he was leaving soon and we were happy for him but sad for all of us. We truly loved our little ghost boy.

The next day, I informed my family that I was going to lay Lucas' remains in the casket I had in my medical room. Emmett and Edward offered to be there with me. I told them it was not necessary but they insisted. The others said they couldn't do it. I did not want Esme to be a part of this. It would affect her the most.

I arranged Lucas' bones in the casket. I carefully placed them gently on the padded cushioning of the satin casket lining. I arranged them in anatomical order. Emmett and Edward were helping me. Emmett could only bear it so long and had to leave. It was tearing him apart.

"Pops, I can't take it anymore! Little Dude's bones, this is unbearable. I can't look at them anymore. How could anyone do this to the little guy. Sorry Pops, I have to leave," Emmett said choking up.

"Go ahead son, I know it's hard," I said looking at Emmett.

"I'll stay with you, Dad," Edward offered.

"You don't have to son, I know it's an awful thing to witness. Feel free to go and stay with the others," I told him.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've seen my share of tragic situations, being a physician. It doesn't get to me like it used to. This one does because I know and love this little man," I shared.

Edward put his hand on my shoulder and I put my hand on top of his. I smiled at him and he left to go join the others. I went back to my gruesome task and was joined by Leah, Jake and Seth. I looked at them and they came and stood behind me.

"We want to be here, Dad. We will stay with you," Jake said.

"You don't have to," I said to them. "This is not something anyone wants to do."

"Dad, we're used to it. We revere our dead and have a special bond with them. Death is a big part of our culture so we are not turned off by something like this. He was an innocent, we want to show our respects to him," Jake stated.

"Thank you, all three of you," I said gratefully.

_**Jake:**_

We watched Dad as he methodically placed Lucas' bones in the casket in the correct order. He did it with the skill of a physician and the gentleness of a father. He finally got them all placed and then took a small blanket to replace the one Lucas was buried with and laid it on top of the remains. As he did this, Lucas was standing across from Dad and we all looked up and saw him. Lucas looked into the casket and saw the blanket covering him as if he was taking nap. He looked up at Dad and smiled.

"Thank you Daddy," Lucas said to him.

"You're welcome, Little Man," Dad said to Lucas. Lucas then vanished.

It was at that point, the man we have come to love as our father, the physician and healer, the wise old vampire from the 1600's who has suffered many hardships, the gentle compassionate man we call Dad and who loves us so easily and unconditionally, broke and crumpled to his knees and sobbed. It was at that time, the three of us, his three wolf children, held him up as he let go of all his pent up emotions that he kept hidden from us all. All three of us had a hold of him and we sobbed along with him as we held him in our arms. This was a moment we will remember forever, the moment we were able to be there for him, as he has been for us so many times.

_**Carlisle:**_

After that emotional task and release, I have come to realize how truly blessed I am and our family is to have Jake, Leah and Seth now be a part of it. This one small child has given me the greatest gift of experiencing first hand how much my wolf children mean to me. They couldn't be more mine than if they had my venom in them. I love all my children, but these three were once considered foes to us and to see how far we have come and to have it revealed to me in such a heart-wrenching way, truly shows the love and respect we all have for one another. This, because of one little lost spirit of a little boy, who experienced the worst in life, gave our family one of the best moments in life, the truth beyond a shadow of a doubt of the love of family members for one another who are not bound by blood, but by love. I only hope that this short time Lucas has been with us, has given him something he never was able to experience, the love of two adoring parents and sibling love. The willingness and respect the wolf pack displayed, also shows how working and respecting each other, two opposing foes can come together and forge a lasting friendship and respect for one another. To look out for each other and come to the other's aide and stand with them at times of happiness and sorrow, is the best lesson we can teach our young. I hope Lucas will remember us fondly as we will remember him.

_**The Burial:**_

It was the day of the burial and we haven't seen Lucas since the other day when he was here for so long. I was wondering if he had already gone into the Light. I came home from my shift at the hospital and we loaded Lucas' bed in Emmett's jeep. It was evening and the sun was not shining. We all drove and followed each other to the cemetery. When we arrived there, we all got out and the Wolf Pack and Billy were there waiting for us. They formed a pathway from his grave to the road where we stopped. We got Lucas' bed out of the jeep and Emmett, Jazz, Edward, Jake, and Seth carried it to the gravesite. I walked with Esme. As we walked past each member of the Pack, they following behind us and accompanied us to the gravesite. The boys placed his bed down on the grave and stepped back.

Billy wheeled forward and said some wonderful words and then sang and chanted in his native language. It was such a touching tribute. Lucas then appeared from behind the gravesite and walked toward us. He was fully formed with all the energy he could garner from the entire pack. He walked up and smiled at us. He had a different look about him and seemed to be at ease for the first time. He then looked up at us. He pointed to his left.

"The Angel is here to take me to the Light," he said.

We looked to where he pointed and there was someone standing there with a glow around him. He smiled at all of us. We looked back to Lucas who was staring at his new 'bed'.

"I want to see inside," Lucas said.

I was not in favor of opening the casket because it would be hard for everyone to see his little bones lying there covered with the blanket. I looked up at him and he met my eyes with his and said, "Please Daddy." What could I say? I nodded and we all held each other's hand bracing ourselves. Sam opened the lid slowly and we all slowly looked inside. We couldn't believe what we saw. There lying in the casket was Lucas' fully formed body in death with a peaceful look on his face as if he was sleeping. He was grasping the blanket in his hands and he was lying on his side. We all gasped in wonder.

"I wanted you to remember me like this Daddy, not the way you saw me in your doctor's room," Lucas said smiling at me.

I lost it at that point but quickly regained my composure. I held my arms out to him and he ran into them. I scooped him up and kissed his little face.

"Thank you my little man," I said hugging him close. "What a thoughtful gift you gave us," I said to him.

"The Angel wants me to come with him now," Lucas said. He hugged us all goodbye and we looked over and the Angel was standing there holding his hand out to Lucas. Lucas turned to look back at us and then ran to the Angel who smiled beautifully at him and grasped his hand. The Angel held his hand out and a bright Light appeared that we could barely look at. It quickly dimmed so that we could see two figures emerge. It was Caleb and Lucinda. The Angel walked with Lucas over to meet them. We watched intently as we saw his parents reach down and hug him. He returned the hug. Lucinda then looked at the Angel who then nodded to her. Lucinda and Lucas suddenly were standing right in front of us. Lucinda looked at us as she held Lucas' hand. She then turned to Esme.

"Thank you for taking care of my little boy," Lucinda said Esme.

"It was my pleasure. We're going to miss him so much," Esme said beginning to cry.

"One good deed deserves another in return. The Angel said I could do this for you," Lucinda said.

Esme looked at her in wonder. Lucinda stepped aside and standing there smiling at Esme, was her little boy, William, who she lost when he was but a few days old. Esme recognized him at once. Esme crumpled to her knees in shock. She held her arms out to him and he came forward.

"William! My baby," Esme said sobbing. Looking up at Lucinda, she asked, "How? He's not a baby?"

"No, in the Light, babies and children grow and learn just like children do here in the physical world," Lucinda explained.

"My baby, how I've missed you. I love you so much," Esme said kissing and hugging her baby.

The family and pack were all stunned and most of us were crying and overcome with joy for Esme at this moment. Esme was overcome with emotion and held onto William for as long as she could. Lucinda then put her hand on Esme's shoulder.

"We have to go now, but I promise I will look after your son, as you looked after mine," Lucinda promised Esme.

"Thank you! I-I have no words to express my joy at this wonderful gift," Esme said to her.

"I'll be waiting for you mommy," William said to his mother. Esme sadly looked down to the ground knowing this wasn't ever going to happen.

"Lucinda, is there any chance for us," I asked her. Lucinda looked to the Angel and he said something to her we couldn't hear.

"The Angel said the good that you do does not go unnoticed. Eternity is but a blink of an eye in the Light and all things are possible. There is always hope in the Light. Don't give up," Lucinda said.

"Oh…oh thank you," Esme said to Lucinda and smiling at the Angel.

"You have given us a glimmer of hope. You have no idea how comforting this is to us," I said to her. I looked to the Angel and nodded to him. He nodded in return.

We watched as Lucinda and Lucas walked back to the Light slowly. The Angel had disappeared and Caleb waited at the light for them. When Lucinda and Lucas reached the Light, they turned with Caleb and waved to us. They took a step into the Light, which now vanished along with our little ghost boy. We all looked in that direction sadly but happy that he and his family are now together as they should be.

We then turned back to the task at hand and began covering the casket with dirt. We each took a shovel full and threw it in the grave. After we all had a turn, Emmett and my boys and some of the wolf pack finished the burial. Emmett then took the stone he had made for Lucas and removed the covering he had on it. He plunked it down into the ground at the head of the grave next to Lucinda and Caleb's stone. The cemetery will situate it tomorrow. We read what Emmett had inscribed on the stone and we were all moved.

"Aww, Emmy, how sweet," Esme said brushing away tears.

Inscribed on the stone was Lucas name and date of birth and his date of death. At the bottom under the dates was written in quotes: "Little Dude". It was a very touching tribute. We stood for a while and then we all turned to go back home, a little saddened that we would not be seeing Lucas anymore, but happy and proud we could be a part of his life for just a bit and help him to get home.

_**Two weeks later:**_

We were all sitting around in the living room just hanging out together. We missed Lucas and we felt better when we were all together as a family. We talk about him a lot and sometimes we even have to wonder if it all really happened. A family of vampires and a little ghost boy meeting each other. He wasn't even afraid of us. We weren't afraid of him, well, except for Emmett at first. What an experience. As we were sitting talking about it, we heard a familiar laugh and we all knew who it belonged to.

"Lucas?" Esme called out. Immediately, Lucas formed solidly in front of us.

"Miss me?" Lucas asked. We all said yes together. He looked different, like he had aged in the short time he has been gone from us. We all noticed this and he knew we were wondering what had happened.

"Oh yeah, I grew since being in the Light. I'm not at the age of 10. What'd ya think Daddy? I'm a big boy now," Lucas said laughing. "Too hard to spank me now," Lucas laughed.

"Oh, Little Dude, you have no idea. Pops could spank a bear if he wanted to," Emmett said. Everyone laughed.

"I just came to tell you I followed your advice and I forgave Arvis for what he did to me. I'm happy now and it's wonderful to be in the Light. I do miss all of you though," Lucas admitted.

"How could you forgive that monster?" Emmett asked.

"Daddy told me I should let go of the hatred and forgive him. I don't have to forget what he did, but it would be better to forgive him. Besides, no one should be deprived of being in the Light and I didn't want to be the cause for him not to be able to come in. So I forgave him," Lucas explained.

"That was a very noble thing to do. You have become a man, my little man, and a wise one at that. I've never been more proud of you," I said to him bursting with pride.

"I understand it now more than ever," Lucas said to me.

"Lucas, I thought I'd find you here," Lucinda said now coming into form. "Hello, my friends," she said to us. "I bet my little man, as he likes to be called, came to tell you something Carlisle," Lucinda said proudly.

"Yes he did. I am so proud of him," I said to her.

"Like I said Carlisle, the good that you do, does not go unnoticed. You were responsible for Lucas forgiving Arvis. Because of you and what you taught Lucas and inspired him to let go of his feelings of hatred, allowed a sorry, lost soul to be forgiven and come into the Light. Arvis still has some things to work out and learn, but he now helps others who are lost. Come on my little dude, we must go now, say goodbye to your other family," Lucinda said to him.

"Bye Momma, Daddy, Dude…" and he went down the list naming everyone. He hugged us all and Esme and I kissed him goodbye again.

"We hope to see you again sometime," I said to him.

"I'll try, but I'm really not suppose to come back often," Lucas said. He turned and walked with Lucinda.

"Oh Lucas, did you ever find out the name of the Angel who tried to get you to come into the Light, or who he was?" I asked still with curiosity.

"Yes. Turns out he wasn't an Angel. His name was Arvis," Lucas said as he and Lucinda both vanished.

We were all stunned and looked at one another.

Never lose hope…

**End of story.**

_**Happy Halloween!**_

_**A/N: I forgot to include this author's note at the time I published this last chapter. Please watch the video on YouTube of "The Forgotten" song by Green Day that was featured in Breaking Dawn Part 2. It fits this story. Either watch the video or listen to it while reading the burial scene of this chapter. I hope you find it adds to the story. CC**_


End file.
